CronKri - Do Grease
by xscreenwriterx
Summary: We all love and remember the movie Grease. But what happens when there's a little twist in this amazing movie? A universe where the plotline is going on in the HomeStuck universe. Cronus and Kankri just so happen to be the lucky two to play the parts. (GreaseStuck! Multiple Pairings! Main Pairing is Cronus and Kankri! M for Later Chapters)
1. Chapter 1

I did the thing and wrote a CronKri (Cronus and Kankri) Fanfic. I really like this idea? I think? I might finish this project? I'm already have three chapters?

I hope you like it! This fanfiction is largely based on the movie Grease! It has multiple pairings, the main being Cronus and Kankri.

Oh and I know that I have like fifty thousand projects I need to finish but I couldn't resist!

This story is largely based on the movie Grease!

* * *

CronKri - Do Grease Chapter 1

The skies cast a orange haze above the horizon. It was lighting up the sky as if it was lit by a fire but even then the haze was crisp and so very clear.

The sun is a large orange fireball in the distance, sinking into the large see of ocean. Skies were partially cloaked by the mix of clouds, all which were splashed in all sorts of array of colors. From hot pink to red and even cracks of purples and blue indicating that the day will soon fall into a night with only small twinkling lights and the moon to comfort the darkness

The sun still had its time to shine for the time it was given. It sunk deeper into the oceans wave as time moved slowly.

In the presence of the sunset and all it's glory were the two teenagers running along the sand. They cling to each other, happily yet hopeless. Eyes found one another and lips locked in harmony and moved slowly in the cool salty breeze, both refreshing and chilling. The couple stood, digging heels into the wet sand as the sounds of overlapping waves were clear in the background.

In that kiss all the memories seem to unfold slowly from this summer.

—-

"Move back just a tad bit more!" A voice called out. A male short and wearing a t-shirt two sizes two big for him. He held a camera in his hands and he smiled in a way that he's never smiled before.

Another male, taller and slightly more built grinned, moving back just like he told him. "Like this?" He asked.

The other waved his arm. "A bit more!"

He complied moving back only to trip back and fall onto the sand castle that they both worked on. He landed in a very uncool fashion and laughter rang out from the other male. It stuck in the hot air and it mixed with the waves crashing in the background.

"You little minx!" He got up immediately flinging sand at the hysterical man, he himself was also laughing without even realizing.

They had run across these sands hundred of times during the summer. Always ending with them clinging onto each other and falling in the shallow ends of the water.

The shorter male will complain about his clothes being dirty but he will shut up after an affectionate kiss or two.

Other times they swam in the water, always close and never apart.

"What are you doing?!" The shorter of the two cried out one day as the salty water was splashed, getting him soaking wet. The taller was frantically splashing for no apparent reason and grabbed his partner.

"I got you!" He said and held him close.

Up until this day he never understood why he did that.

Not all times were spent in the beach. Other times they spent eating ice cream in a shop or go to the open arcade. Bowling was the one of the most fun times they had there. They were competitive and no one really won in the end. It was always a tie.

And other times they'd just kiss. Kiss anywhere they could. Under the dock, neck deep in the ocean, sitting on the rocks that stuck out in the shallow water, anywhere sufficed. In these last moments, they stood in front of the sun that gradually kept sinking. They both knew that this day was coming. They both knew ever since the sickening hot filled air started to grow cold every day.

They both knew.

As they parted they proceeded to just sit, closely, sometimes waves crashing into them making them laugh. It was then their time has run out and the sky no longer lingered with the sun welcoming it. Next day came sooner than expected. Intertwined hands had to come undone sooner or later, kisses always have to end and happy moments never last forever. Even if you want them to.

"… Unfortunately I'm going to go back to Australia. I'm quite worried that these are just our last moments. You do realize that we might never see each other again." The shorter male said. He was telling the truth and it hurt. It cut deep into the happy atmosphere. It had to be said it just had to.

A frown was placed on the lips of the taller one. "Don't talk that way, Kankri…" He didn't know what else to say but that.

The male named Kankri cast his eyes upwards. They were hesitant and upset. "I regret to inform you that it's true, Cronus… This has been the best summer that I could have had, I say this honestly. I have to go away now and it's just… I am not the type of person to say these sort of things but it's just not fair. I know that I have to be present back in my country but it's just…" He sighed, not continuing with his ramble.

Cronus sighed and tilted his head up, planting a soft kiss on his lips which gradually grew heavy. Kankri made a noise of protest as the kiss became heated, he felt a tongue try to slide into his mouth and that was when he turned his head. "Cronus you know my vow!"

"I wasn't gonna do much…" He grumbled but still he kissed him again. This time Kankri allowed him but soon broke it off again.

"This is the end isn't it?"

A deep chuckle pierced the air. "Of course not, chief. This right here… It's only the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter will be up real soon!

This story is largely based on the movie Grease! Multiple pairings!

* * *

CronKri - Do Grease Chapter 3

The alarm going off and the blasting voices that come from the radio it is what shocks him awake.

Cronus Ampora was very reluctant getting up this morning. The clouds in his head soon fade and the voices emitting from the radio no longer sound like incoherent gibberish. They are reports of the summer being over much to his distaste. He stumbles down the hall, knocking obnoxiously loud on his little brother's door. If he suffers, Eridan's going down with him.

Only when he heard the angered yelling coming from inside was he satisfied. Cronus was then up and off to his next destination, the bathroom. The radio is so loud in bedroom that he can still hear it from the bathroom. It's a song of that sounds really familiar but he wasn't focused too much on it. After brushing his teeth and washing the exhaustion of his face, all the hair products that sat on the sink didn't matter but one.

He squeezes the hair grease onto his palms and slicked his hair with it. He uses the brush to comb it back and grins with the result.

He is ready. He slung his leather jacket over his shoulders.

—

In the same village another person has gotten up. His head was a bit fuzzy with tired but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Just a little water will wake him completely.

He stretches, back cracking. He was happy to wake up his younger brother who was much more grumpy. He threw a pillow at him and then had to endure a long lecture from him about manners and respecting. His little brother didn't let him finish, he just got up and pushed him out of his room shouting all sorts of vulgar profound's.

Oh well, it got him up. He'll proceed his lecture later. Continuing on in the bathroom he got himself ready. Routine perfect and neat. After brushing his messy hair and washing away all the weariness he smiled, content.  
Kankri Vantas was also ready for his new school. He tugged on his large red sweater.

—

The first day of school is arguably the most anxiety producing day of school. It marks the end of your summer vacation and it's the beginning of a long journey. The routine of the nine months going back into system. All your sleeping habits must readjust and you got to get used to getting up at the crack of dawn. Getting enough sleep is already a challenge. Although it isn't that bad. You can meet up with friends that you haven't seen over the summer and it isn't that bad if you're already in a clique. Being new is always a struggle, however. Never knowing what to expect.

Cars pulled up to the Sburb high school. Teenagers all roamed the area, some trying to find their friends, others anxiously not knowing what to do and other's complaining about the summer being over.

Cronus Ampora was starting his day trying to sweet talk the freshmen girls into a date. One was already blushing and looking up at him with an innocent expression. Jade was it? He couldn't remember.

"Hey there's Cronus!" A voice called out to him along with all the excited chatter. He glanced back, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips and what he saw made him grin. He spit out his cigarette and made his way through to the idiots in which he called friends.

How could he forget them?

He shared a fist bump with Rufioh Nitram and scared Mituna Captor out of his skin. He always loved messing with that goofball. Kurloz Makara greeted him with a nudge to the stomach. All of them were all talking at once. Aranea Serket looked so out of place with them, her being the only girl in the group. They liked Aranea though. She was the most kind person they had and she rocked a leather jacket. She was also sweet and got the best cigarettes for the crew.

"Already looking for the broods I see, Cronus." Aranea said, her smile lopsided yet still pretty.

"Nah, just some old chicks everybody's made with." He responded making them laugh slightly.

"What did you all summer? I didn't see you around too much." Rufioh asked, grinning as he lit a cigarette that Aranea gave him moments before.

"Y'know, around and such. Mainly hanging at the beach." He said, almost smugly. Kurloz quirked an eyebrow and in sign language he said 'So you were hanging around those chicks that always surround you weren't you, pervert?'

Rufioh smacked the mute man's shoulder. "What do you expect? The only thing that ever surrounds you are flies, Kurloz." he snickered.

"Ah you got action at the beach man? Gross!" Mituna cried out, tripping over his words like always.

Cronus rolled his eyes and pushed Mituna's head back which got him a whole series of yelling and complaints. "Shut it. Beside's it pretty wicked." His voice was filled with lies and egoistical. Anything to look cool in front of his crew. Rufioh gave him in an impressed look.

"Oh really? How was it? Was it crazy?" His tone was perverted and grinning, just like the others. Even Aranea was waiting for an answer. She got used to their guyly nature a long time ago.

Cronus nodded, chuckling. "I did meet this one… Chick. Y-You know she was sorta cool- You know." He coughed a bit awkwardly, smile never fading from his features. He knew very well Kankri wasn't just some chick. He was special but that was over.

Kurloz gave him a look and signed. 'You mean she was a good fuck?'

"Shameless as ever Kurloz." He shook his head.

"Cronus got some!" Aranea said, giving him a thumbs up.

The loud bell ringing is what interrupted the, and had them all running inside. Little did they know just a few meters away was a walking Kankri and Porrim, going over to the school. Kankri clearly anxious.

"Do you think that my attire is presentable for today, Porrim?" He asked tugging at the hem of his sweater. He was given a nod.

"Of course you do, Kankri. Don't think about it too much though." She held his arm like an overprotective mother, guiding him to school. "I'm just nervous…"

Porrim gave him a motherly pat on the back. "You look just fine, I assure you. Well then, welcome to Sburb high, Kankri. You're going to love it here."

"Well I was quite fond of the school I use to attend… Oh it would be much easier if I was there right now… But I guess this new setting is alright. I'm not one to run away from new things unless inappropriate. I guess I can learn to adjust to the ways of… Sburb high."

—

A car halted at a stop in a parking space. It threatened to crash into the car right next to it.

"Jesus Damara, maybe you should never drive again!" Latula Pyrope said, gripping the seats with terror with an equally terrified Meulin Leijon by her side. Damara Megido sat in the drivers seat and simply rolled her eyes at them. She muttered something in Japanese and left the car, stretching.

Her lavender eyes looked at the school and scoffed. "Here we are again in this shithole."

Latula and Meulin both walked beside her. "At least this time we're seniors! Our last year!" The aqua girl said, the excitement practically oozing from her.

Damara grinned. "We're going to rule the school." She giggled, dark and confident.

The trio walked in the school, all with their heads raised high.  
It was time for a new start.

—-

"Hey fuckass do you got the schedules or what?" Karkat wondered why he and John out of all people were paired up to do the morning announcements.

"Yes Karkat I just had my hands on them I swear!" He heard the chipper boy said. Karkat groaned, irritated. "Got 'em!" He waved the papers in the air.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He grumbled and grabbed them. "… John these are the schedules we needed for when we were freshman! Ugh, maybe next year when we're juniors you'll find the fucking schedules that we needed for sophomore year!"

—-

"I've got Rufioh again."

"Tch, he's been longer here than I have."

Kankri heard the teachers conversing as he walked to the main desk. Karkat walked over to him. "Just because we're in the same school now doesn't mean I want to see you every fucking where I go." He said.

"Karkat, language please. You've been here longer than I have. I was only suppose to be here for summer vacation but mother decided to keep me here. We both know this! I'll talk about your triggering language later but for now I need to know where I'm suppose to be."

"Ugh, just fill out these forms and leave me alone!" He grabbed some papers and slammed them down.

"Thank you. I suggest for future reference that you don't slam them down." He only received an anger groan as a response.

—-

"Augh, every teacher I got this year has flunked me at least once!" Mituna cried out, panicked as he looked through his schedule.

"You better watch it this year Tuna. You don't wanna spend the year livin' in Hussie's office." Rufioh remarked, Kurloz and Cronus nodded in agreement.

"School is dumb… I don't wanna take no crap this year!"

"Yeah well we'll see about that." Karkat leaned against the principal's office scowling. "Mituna is it? I know your brother. He's as much as an asshole as you are. I don't see you in homeroom right now. Why is that?" His scowl deepened.

Though Mituna was much more tall than Karkat he knew that he had a reason to be scared. Despite his short temper and his constant use of curses he was a perfect student. Principal Andrew Hussie and him were all buddy-buddy since freshman year. Being so close to the principal he got half the students last year in trouble and more than fifteen were held back. Karkat also knew how to fight. He was something to be feared.

"I was just going for a walk shortstack!" That met him with a fist curling around his shirt. Mituna stuttered, afraid.

"Get to school class you reject." He shoved him and went back inside to the office, his glare was sharp and mean.

"So glad you didn't take any of shortie's crap, Tuna." Cronus grinned and Mituna smacked his arms, making exclamations of anger and flailing.

—-

Karkat sat in his office, he stared as John did… What the eve rloving fuck was he doing?

The bucktoothed boy was just fiddling with a long piece of tape. Ugh, whatever. Announcements came on and that was his cue.

"Morning to all you ungrateful teens. Welcome back to the hell we all love and despise." He greeted. The school has gotten used to his slurs and moody demeanor last year. No one really confronted him about it anymore.

"This year just like all the others in Sburb high will be filled with your anguish and disappointment. Anyways, Saturday will be our first pep rally and bonfire, why we have these events I don't know. Whatever just come by if you really have nothing else better to do, your support will be great yet insignificant. And now for what seems like… Really good news? It's the national bandstand television show, they selected Sburb high as a representer of this damn school. Exciting isn't it?" He said, sarcastic.

The cheers from the students can be heard in the office and it made him scoff.

"They're going to do a live broadcast of our gym. It's our chance to show this entire fucking nation what a huge disorganized, moronic and obnoxious students we have here at Sburb."

Dear god this year is going to be a disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

Hopefully I'll get the fourth chapter up soon!

This fanfiction is largely based on the movie Grease! There will be multiple pairings. Main being Cronus and Karkat.

* * *

CronKri - Do Grease Chapter 3

Lunch came quicker than expected.

Seeing as there really isn't any work on the first day. Mainly just speeches teachers give like "welcome back…" or "this year we will…" and even "I see some familiar faces…"

When lunch came by, Meulin was already sitting at the table outside. Already eating her food and waiting for her two girls to come by.

She glanced and saw the two girls laughing and singing what appeared to be La Bamba. She grinned, a mouthful of food as they sat down with her. She's never expected to be pulled into this clique but they weren't as bad as everyone thought.

Meulin was deaf- Well something happened not long ago that made her deaf. She was a master of reading lips and she learned sign language quicker than she thought. Even then she still had the ability to speak. Putting her hand near her throat she spoke. "Did you two see Ampora this morning? A hotshot isn't he right, Damara?" She said in a teasing tone- At least she hoped it sounded like a teasing tone and grinned at the girl.

"Tch, that's all ancient history." Damara said, shaking her head.

"History sometimes repeats itself y'know." Latula told her also smiling knowingly.

Meulin was the first person that saw a familiar face and a not so familiar face walk to there table. "Hello ladies." Porrim greeted and the girls greeted her back, telling her to sit down.

She did and a boy also sat next to her, he looked nervous. "Oh this here is Kankri Vantas, an old friend. Kankri this is Meulin, Latula and this here is Damara." Kankri nodded saying a quick hello to all of them.

"Be kind to him, he just moved here from Australia."

"Ah, how are things down under?" Damara said, playing with her food not really caring.

Kankri gazed up at her. "Oh it's fine. Thank you for your concern." He said. An awkward silence then entered making him feel uncomfortable. Out of place in a table full of very beautiful girls. He decided to listen to the conversation that Porrim initiated, breaking the silence.

"Oh, Latula are those new glasses?"

"Yup! Don't they make me look smarter?"

"Nah, you can still see your face."

Well that wasn't very nice… Rude. But he didn't say anything. All of them were friends. "How are you liking school so far, Kankri?" He heard the girl besides him say. Meulin was it? She had her hand up against her neck.

"Oh well it sure is different. However I'm sure that this school will learn to grow on me after a short period of time. I truly hope to get use to the environment. By the end of the year I'll have myself sorted out and such." He answered. Meulin looked a bit surprised at the long answer.

"Hey guys!" A large shout was heard and all the girls groaned as a… Interesting looking man came over to their table.

"Horuss Zahhak, the bad seed of Sburb high." He heard Damara mutter before saying a fake enthusiastic "Hi!" At the boy.

"Oh I just love the first day of school, don't you?" He said, fast and jittery. He was different, was all Kankri thought of.

"It's the biggest thrill of my life." Damara drawled out, rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh you'll never believe what happened-" That is when he was sure all of them had zoned him out. Kankri noticed none of the girls, not even Porrim was paying attention to him anymore. That was rude…  
They all made fake sounds of encouragement. Horuss, oblivious to their irritation looked over at Kankri and smiled, wide. "Oh gosh I see a new face! Hi there I'm Horuss Zahhak!" He went over and squeezed his way next to Kankri. The closeness made Kankri cringe and lean back. "Oh I hope we become life long friends!"

As he was forced into a conversation Porrim leaned in close with her crew. "So girls, how do you like Kankri? Do you think we can let him in our clique?" They all looked over at Kankri who was smiling politely even though he was clearly uncomfortable.

Damara snorted. "Too pure to be with us."

—-

Meanwhile, at the bleachers the greasers all lingered. Either having a smoke, eating or just making fun one another as they talk. "Hey guys look" Cronus said, looking over at the football practice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Dingle berries on parade!" Rufioh shouted out making sure the players can hear him.

All of them shouted at them, laughter following by all the insults they put out. Equuis Zahhak was one of the football players and he did not look please. He scowled at them which only made them tease even more.

"Total meatheads." Aranea said, Kurloz nodding. After the insults died down, Rufioh lied down on the bleacher, lighting a cigarette. Mituna was passing around a beer can which Kurloz was chugging down.

"So any of you guys see that new guy at registration? I swear I thought he was a girl when I first saw her." He made a pleased noise.

"He sure beats most of these chicks here, though. I swear."

'That's gay dude.' Kurloz signed.

"Whatever. He's short and as hot as one of those girls. He sorta looks like Karkat but he's much more approachable and attractive. I can totally hit that if I could." He grinned, exhaling some smoke from the cigarette.

"Gross dude." Mituna said, sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah whatever! I wanna hear what Cronus did at the beach!" Rufioh shouted going over to Cronus who was in the middle of lighting a cigarette. Everyone agreed, also going over to him.  
Cronus shook his head. "It was nothing really."

"Sure nothing, Ampora. We know you an your perverted ways!" Mituna poked his chest.

"Just tell us, Cronus. They aren't going to stop asking until you do." Aranea said, knowing these guys all to well. "We all know you got lucky, tell us the details!"

He didn't want to tell the truth. Over the summer he didn't get anything like that. Instead he met an incredible boy with a vow. But like always, he'd do anything to stay cool. The others kept edging him on. He quickly made up a story in his head that he could go with. He also took a note to not tell them that Kankri was actually a boy but just some chick.

"Oh come on guys, you don't want to hear about all the horny details." He said but he knew that would just edge them on even more. They were now shouting at him, all excited like giant dogs.

"Alright I'll tell you!" He finally said. "It was a bit of… Summer loving if I do say so myself. It was a blast really." All of them sat back, grinning. "I met a girl, crazy for me. And you guys all know how crazy summer nights can get."

"Tell us more! Did ya get very far?" Aranea asked, grinning. This sure was fun. Cronus just gave her the look which made them all knew he did.

"I had some heroic moments to sweep her off her feet. We were in the beach and she got a cramp in the ocean. I saved her life, she nearly drowned. I guess that's what made her give me a little bit of a reward." He held pride in his voice. Plastic pride.

"Tell us more. Did she put up a fight?" Rufioh said, eyebrows going up, grinning. Cronus just kicked him lightly. "How long did this whole thing last?"

"Oh you know. After that I did take her on some dates. She was sure something to keep around. I took her bowling in that arcade. I let her win and then y'know. Gave me a bit of a treat afterwards." Mituna looked disgusted yet intrigued and Kurloz gave him a pat on the back.

"We also made out a bit under the dock."

"Geez you did it there as well?"

"God damn Cronus!"

Cronus was eating up these impressed commentary. "It was a summer fling and it didn't mean a thing but whatever. Praise those summer nights.

'Tell us more. But seriously, you don't gotta brag!' Kurloz said. He didn't expect himself to be so impressed and even a little envious.

"She was always getting friendly with me. Even down in the sand." He grinned. That never happened but hey, a little lies can't hurt. "She was good, you know what I mean." He was given a load of laughter and wolf whistles.

"Could she get me a friend?" Mituna asked. Cronus pushed him down for that which sent him flailing into Kurloz. They all had their laughs. "But after all that I told her we'd still be… friends." His voice trailed off. "Whatever though, right guys!"

Soon the conversation ended, laughter and compliments died down and all of them moved to different topics. Cronus however moved to the side, away from them. His grin turned pained.

"Wonder what he's doing now… We were never going to last anyways… Praise those summer nights though." He muttered, sighing a bit.

—-

"Hey Kankri, what'd you did this summer? You never told me." Porrim asked, smile appearing on her lips.

Kankri looked up. "Oh I was mostly present at the beach… Um, it's not really any of your business but I've known you for a while now Porrim so I can trust you and hopefully trust your friends as well.

Although, it is personal so if any of you aren't very comfortable with that then I won't speak of it."

"No really it's fine Kankri. Come on tell us what is it!"

"Well… I sort of met someone there." He couldn't force the smile of his face. No matter how hard he tried.

"Hauled your cookies all the way to the beach just for some girl?" Damara asked in disbelief.

He glanced at Porrim and she gave him a nod silently telling him it's okay to tell them. "Actually… It was a boy." That got everyone staring at him. Damara didn't looked too shocked though.

"So a boy then?"

"This is very opinionated but… I don't know how to voice my thoughts but in a way he was special." He said. Damara just shook her head.

"There ain't no such thing."

That made Kankri frown a bit but smiled again. "This is quite an embarrassing topic but truthfully I've been wanting tell at least someone about this… He was really romantic." The memories flashed through his mind, making him smile even more.

"It was just a bit of… Summer loving you know?" He laughed slightly. "It all happened so fast. He was very kind and respected my vows. He never triggered me or made me feel too uncomfortable. Summer nights didn't seem so bad at the time." He sighed, content with reliving the memories.

"Tell us more! Like, oh does he have a car?" Latula asked, she was bouncing in her seat. Kankri looked at her, confused and shrugged.

"Um he was very strange too. A lot of time's I didn't even comprehend what he was trying to do. Once he just started going all frantic in the water getting me soaking wet. If I was any other person I would have gotten very upset. He was just showing off, splashing around and such. It was quite endearing actually." He heard Porrim make a squeaking noise and she moved closer.

"Tell us more! Was it love at fist sight?" She was very interested in what Kankri had to say. Her Kankri. Stuck up, goody two shoes Kankri actually met someone who treated him right! She felt like a proud mother.

Kankri smiled and her. "In a way I suppose."

"Did you go on any dates?" She asked another question.

"We did actually. He would always take me strolling to drink lemonade or eat ice cream. It was all so sweet." Kankri couldn't believe the things he was saying. But keeping it bottled up wasn't going to help so might as well let it out. "Sometimes we'd stay up till ten o'clock. I always lost track when I was him."

Damara rolled her eyes. Ten o'clock, really? She was tempted to push Kankri to the floor.

"He sounds like a drag." She said, leaning back taking up the whole space.

They paid no mind to her and continued poking around with Kankri's business. "Tell us more Kankri!"

"Well at time's he'd get friendly. Always holding my hand and it was just very sweet because he always asked permission. He was kind, he just turned eighteen too. I never thought I'd be with someone like him." He shook his head a bit sheepish. "It's just a typical meeting between two people. I do love those summer nights though."

"Tell us more! Like how much dough did he spend?" Meulin asked, that hand still on her neck. Kankri doesn't know why she does that.

"Uh… A lot?" He said. Not knowing how to answer that correctly.

"So what happened after?" Porrim asked. The smiled on Kankri's face faded. "It turned colder is all. That's where it ends…" He shrugged and got up, going to throw away his lunch. Porrim looked at him go, saddened. She could tell that he missed him.

"A true love vow huh?" He muttered as he walked to the trashcan. He sighed. "I knew it was coming anyways… Praise those summer nights though." He gave a small smile and after throwing out his food he went back over to his table sitting down.  
Porrim gave him a pat on the back.

—-

Kankri was walking with his new friends, Damara walking ahead of all of them. He didn't know what to think about Damara, she was fluent in Japanese and blunt. She was rude but maybe if he got to know her better she'd turn out much more nice than he thinks.

He's not very quick to judge on the first day.

The girls were still asking about Cronus. "He sounds very nice!" Meulin said, hand on her throat. He learned that she was deaf but still talked. She had to put her hand near her neck however to feel the vibrations of the words so they come out right.

He heard Damara 'tsk.' "True love and he didn't even lay one hand on you? Sounds like a creep to me."

Kankri frowned. He didn't know why she was always putting down on his relationship during the summer. "I don't like creeps. If he made me uncomfortable I wouldn't been around him for the whole summer. He was a gentleman."

"Kankri, what was his name?" Porrim asked.

"Oh his name is Cronus. Cronus Ampora." He heard the loud gasps and laughter that came from Latula and Meulin. Porrim just stared at him with a wide eyed expression, mouth opened. Shocked.

Damara snapped back, also wide eyed with disbelief. She smacked Latula with her purse to make her stop laughing. "Well. I think he sounds peachy keen. Well, maybe if you believe in miracles. Prince charming will uh show up again. Somewhere unexpected. See you later. Come on girls." Laughter was threatening to come out of her.

A giggling Latula and Meulin followed her.

"Do you think what Damara said is true? I'm not that into the whole miracles stuff but… Do you think so?" He asked, hoping that he didn't sound childish.

"… Sure." Porrim's voice was shaky. "Uh… Kankri, I think we ought to get to class. Don't want to be late."

She pulled him aside. Kankri felt like she knew something that he didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter is up!

This is largely based on the movie Grease!

* * *

CronKri - Do Grease 4

The plan was all set on Saturday at the pep rally.

Damara knew what she had to do. Albeit it was very cruel to do this but she won't let anyone just fantasize about a man who was just a fraud with a facade that can woo anyone.

How can she let poor frail Kankri live in the clouds when in the real world it was different. This was going to yank him down the earth. Might as well crush his reality now until later where it hurts more. You just gotta rip off the band aid.

Kankri attended the parade as a male cheerleader. It was embarrassing but he was also a cheerleader back in his old school. He was pretty good and besides participating is always a way to start off a good time.

It felt exhilarating getting up and circling around the bonfire. Even though there was incredibly loud cheering and chants he could still hear his heartbeat beating in his ears. He thought he messed up loads of times in the routine but if he did no one was pointing it out. He glanced over and saw his friends sitting on their car. Porrim was smiling at him, supportive. After it was over he went over to the bleachers.

Sitting down on the bleachers he watched as Karkat and John gave their speech. Karkat looked bored and angry as ever. Kankri will have to talk about his behavior later. He listened as the couch gave a very… Violent speech.

He frowned. Saying such violent things is bound to trigger someone. How careless.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he glances to his side and saw a football player. He has purple eyes and a scar running down his left eye. He smiled at him and mouthed "hi" over the loud cheering.  
Kankri decided it would be impolite to not acknowledge his greetings. He mouthed "hi" back and have a slight smile. After the speech was over he was forced to get up again and join the others in their new routine.

Meanwhile the greasers were all hanging back by their cars. Mituna was making a fool of himself attempting to dance and Kurloz was clapping for him. Aranea was laughing really hard watching her idiots.  
Soon Mituna pulled both of them into dancing like dorks with him.

Cronus watched them in mild amusement, cigarette between his teeth. "Come on guys. Be cool."

They all stopped, still laughing but regained composure. Fixing their leather jackets. An engine sputtered behind them making them turn.

Rufioh was riding a… Car? It didn't look like a car. It looked like trash as he pulled up besides them. The whole thing was rusted, dirty and old. Did it even drive right? It looked like it was threatening to fall apart any second. He put his arm out and leaned back against the seat, grinning over at his crew. "Well, what do you think?"

Cronus snorted. "What a hunk of junk." It was followed by laughter and an irritated shout by Rufioh.

"Just you wait until I give her a paint job and soup the engine, man. She's going to run like a champ. I'm racing her at Thunder Road." Aranea looked at him like he was crazy.

"Thunder Road? Ya kidding me? This heap of junk is going to race there?"

"After I fix her up you'll all see!" Rufioh barked out. Kurloz started waving his arms to get our attention. He pointed to a car driving by. It was all too familiar.

"What the hell? What are the Beta kids doing here? This ain't their turf!" Mituna shouted. As they drove by they all stared at them with narrowed eyes. Their has always been history between the two schools.

The pep rally routine ended and Kankri can finally get out of there. He said goodbye to the guy with the scar and quickly walked out from the bleachers. Some guy tried to group him and he was immediately pulled by Porrim. She knew the sleazeballs here and if she left Kankri unattended he might get hurt.

"Thanks, Porrim."

"No problem, you were great out there by the way!" She held his hand not wanting him to run off anywhere.

"I really think I messed up loads of time. This school must be very polite for not pointing out the mistakes I did." Porrim tried to convince him otherwise but before she could continue Damara spoke up.

"Hey Kankri." She greeted. "We have a surprise for you." She did a motion with her hand and they all started walking. Porrim pulling him in tow.

"Oh where are we going?" He asked but no one answered his question. They were all grinning and pulling him to somewhere important.

They continued walking till they saw the crew. Damara's grin widened. They were talking and laughing doing whatever nonsense. It was time to put the plan in action. She knew very well what kind of guy Cronus was.

"Hey Ampora!" All of their gazes locked on hers. "I got a surprise for ya."

Cronus looked over and grinned, going over to her. "Oh yeah? What kind of surprise?" He chuckled/

Damara giggled. Latula and Meulin both yanked Kankri forward and that's when the pin drop hit the ground.

It took five seconds for Cronus to process the information and when he did his eyes grew wide as saucers, the cigarette falling from his hands. "Kankri?!"

Kankri was also shocked. He was left gaping, eyes wide before letting a large smile come before him. "Cronus!?" His voice was three octaves higher. He felt his heart beat go much faster than before.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing here? I-I thought you were going back to Australia!" His eyes never left his, he was still shell shocked. His words stammered and fell out in lightning speed.

"We had a change of plans! My mom kept me here!" Kankri couldn't stop smiling even if he could.

"I can't-" An arm rested on his shoulder and he looked back to see the faces of his confused friends. Rufioh had his eyes narrowed, staring at him silently telling him "what is this exactly?"

Aranea looked conflicted, Mituna just stared at him trying to figure out what's going on and Kurloz just gave him a look.

Cronus felt himself bite his lip slightly but then let out a deep chuckle. "Heh, that's cool babe. I get it, I know how it is. Rocking and rolling and whatnot." His crew still looked confused but now they were getting it and simply nodding. Rufioh's gaze turned less serious.

The wide smile on Kankri's face left. "Cronus…?" He said cautiously.

"That's my name don't wear it out. Although, you seem to love saying it over the summer." The more he talked the more he felt like stabbing himself. But the more he did it the more his friends started to grin and look at Kankri with violating eyes, with the exception of Aranea who simply just nodded.

Kankri felt himself step back without even knowing it. "What's the matter with you? Don't take that tone with me, you know how uncomfortable that makes me."

"What's the matter with me, babe? What's the matter with you? You weren't this stuck up during our time together. I'd actually say you were rather loose if you know what I mean." He chuckled and laughter came from behind him. He was only pleasing his crowd. That is the only reason why he was doing this.

"Cronus that is highly inappropriate! You never said these things before! This is no way to speak to me and especially in front of my friends." He asked his eyes filled with anguish. Like he'd been lied to. Betrayed.

"Ah so these are your friends now? I know your gay but now you gotta go and become a girl? Then again you do make quite the attractive girl?" He ran his fingers through his hair and refused to meet Kankri's eyes.

"Cronus! How dare you!? What happened to the Cronus Ampora I met at the beach? What happened to my Cronus Ampora?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This couldn't be happening.

Cronus chuckled again. "I was never yours honey. If anything you were mine." More laughter from behind. More pain soared through him. Why can't he shut up? Why can't he stop talking? "And I do not know who this other Cronus Ampora is. Maybe there's two of us, huh? Why don't you take out a missing person's ad or try the yellow pages? I don't know." He was forcing out laughter as well between his words.

"This is no joke! Apolgize right now!"

"Don't go giving me commands. Where's that easy little guy I met at the beach? Or are there two of you as well?" He snickered.

"Easy?!" He felt his eyes flash with fire and suddenly Porrim is holding him back because he was about to hit him. Everyone "ohhhh'd" and he felt tears threatening to spill.

"You are a fake and phony! You are nothing but an ungrateful piece of trash! And I wish I never laid eyes on you!" Porrim held back a punch that almost connected with Cronus' face. He shrugged Porrim off and stomped away, throwing the pom poms that were still in his hands. He rubbed his eyes which had already started pouring with tears.

Porrim gave Cronus a glare before chasing after him. "Kankri wait!"

Kankri didn't. He felt like a fool. He had fell in love with a man who took him as a joke. He and Cronus never did anything but those things he said made him sound like the biggest slut in the world.

Cronus heard his crew shout at Kankri and some of them still "ohhh-ing"

He looked up and met Damara's eyes. Latula and Meulin were besides her, shaking their heads. Damara smirked at him and he asked her "why?" silently. She just cocked her head to the side and walked away.

Latula and Meulin did as well but not before Latula glared at him and growled.

"So he laid eyes on you did he, Ampora?" Rufioh nudged him, grinning. Cronus didn't respond.

"Hey I bet that's not all he's laid on him!" He heard Mituna say and then loud howls of laughter. He felt himself moving, looking at the direction Kankri ran off to. His eyes went downcast. He was ashamed of himself. Cronus didn't even know why he continued talking, why he didn't just shut up when it was already bad. He pushed it to the limit.

"Hey Cronus I got a car remember!" He heard Rufioh shout out to him. "Hurry up Cronus!" All of them went shuffling in the car, talking about buying beers. Cronus stopped, frown deepening. He turned and went back to them.

In the end he always came back to them. He didn't miss the look Aranea was giving him.

—-

Kankri found himself sobbing near someone's car. Why was he even crying for him? Why couldn't he stop himself from crying? Why do they keep coming?!

He kept shouting at himself in his head as he sobbed harder. He felt a soothing rub on the back. It was Porrim. He felt the words spill from his mouth.

"He was the most nicest person ever when we were together. He never once said those things to me. He would never say those things to me. Why… Why did he say those things?" He cried out. "He was so loving to me this summer!"

Porrim hugged his side. "Listen… Kankri. Those type of men are rats, you hear." She pulled him back and leaned close. "Listen to me… They're fleas on rats!" She smiled when she heard Kankri made a sound what sounded like a strained laugh.

"Worse than that! They're amoebas, on fleas, on rats!" Kankri gave a small chuckle. Porrim took out a tissue from her purse and started to wipe the tears that continued to fall. "They're so low for even the dogs to bite. Sometimes the only type of men you can depend on are your dads." Porrim gently stroked his hair.

"Yeah… Porrim he… I loved him. I loved him for three months. He told me he loved me back- How could I be so… So dumb to not see…" He leaned against her and sniffled.

Porrim let out a sigh. She wanted to kill that bastard who used her Kankri. "… You know what you need, Kankri?" She said, looking at him with a smile.

"What?" He choked out.

"A night out with just your friends. They all trust you! You're the nicest guy we know. I'm going to have a sleepover at my house. You are welcomed to come… Do you want to?" She waited for a response.

Kankri nodded. "I need to call my mother first…"

"Of course sweetie. Come on, you're going to love it." She held his hand and lead him to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

And it is up! Let it begin!

Oh and real quick give thanks to .com for writing the parody of the song Look at me I'm Sandra Dee! It was a big help in the making of this chapter!

This fanfic is largely based on the movie Grease!

* * *

CronKri - Do Grease Chapter 5

After getting permission from his mother he found himself sitting in a very… Girly room, however it was decent. It was nice. Anyways, what did he expect. This is Porrim's home,

Meulin was impersonating someone on the television making them all laugh. I'm not sure what Latula was doing but she seemed to be enjoying herself. He never saw Damara laugh so hard as she was now.

Meulin's impersonation was hilarious. As she kept singing, it was very out of tune, no one judged her though. But when she started to punch the air excitedly, getting a little too into it Latula threw a stuffed tiger at her making her fall back. He felt bad for almost laughing but the noise she made when getting hit was funny.

"Turn it off!" Damara said and was also hit by the same tiger that was thrown at Meulin. She turned off the television and I noticed Porrim taking something out from her bag.

Damara noticed too. "Oh hey hand me a ciggie butt!" Meulin saw what Porrim had and she stuck her hand out, wanting one too. Latula sat up, excited. Did they all smoke? Didn't they know what smoking can do to you?

Porrim smiled at him. "You want one Kankri?"

He shook his head. "No thank you. I'm not very interesting in the inhalation of smoke from a burning tabacoo encased in cigarettes. I honestly don't know why it "relieves" stress. Smoking is a very bad addiction and I've always been told to never do it. I always follow the orders in which that will lead me down a good path. Beside's smoking can be rather triggering to those who are trying to quit and the smoke can cause coughing fits. I also have never smoked so I don't know how."

"Oh come on Kankri, you don't smoke?" Latula asked, absolutely shocked. Although, she wasn't that shocked. Kankri was as pure as a melody.

"Just try one! It's not gonna kill you!" Damara edged and Meulin grabbed a cigarette handing it over to Kankri. Porrim lit it up for him. "Just try one hit, Kanny."

Kankri grimaced but… I guess it was worth the shot. He took the cigarette in between his fingers, he went right ahead and inhaled. It burned. The smoke clogged in his lungs, it was like tight fire. It made his chest tighten. It was like breathing under a sea of fire. He coughed violently, smoke exhaling in a rapid puffs. He felt like he was choking! He kept coughing trying to get the horrible smoke out.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. You shouldn't inhale unless you're used to it." Damara said, giggling. Latula and Damara then started to light up their own cigarettes.

"Hey Kankri, let me teach you how to French inhale. It's really cool, just watch." She put the blunt in her mouth and let it out a few seconds after. She parted one side of her lips and let out the smoke. Kankri coughed again, waving at the smoke.

Meulin put her hand on her throat, laughing. "God! That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen." Porrim hit her for that and it made her laugh.

"Alright how about a little Sneaky Pete to get the party going!" Damara shouted, grabbing a bottle out of a brown paper bag. They all cheered and climbed on the bed.

Damara was the first to drink some right from the bottle. Porrim took a quick chug and Latula grabbed the bottle and chugged some down as well. Kankri stared at them with wide eyes. He tried not to be disturbed by the sharing of germs and having alcohol when under aged. How did they even get that?

Meulin had her hands on a paper bag. "I got some Twinkies! Does anyone want one?" She asked going through the contents of the bag and pulling out the pastry.

"Twinkies and wine? You sure are all class aren't you Meulin?" Latula said, giggling and handing her the bottle. Meulin took it happily and took a quick chug from it, she purred as the drink slid down her throat.

"Hey come on don't hog it you bitches! Mister Kankri didn't get some!" Damara said, hitting Meulin on the head with a newspaper.

"Oh no it's fine." Kankri shook his head. Damara stared at him, a hand on her hip. "Let me guess, you never had anything to drink either?"

"Oh yes I did. I had some champagne once at a Christmas party." He said trying not to sound too proud of himself. It was just that he has felt so out of place in this sleepover. Being the only guy and never had a smoke or even knew half the things they were talking about. He wanted to take some pride. But even as he said this he saw Damara scoff. She saw Meulin put the bottle near her face.

Kankri tried not to make a face. That bottle has been passed by all the girls in this room. He really didn't want to think about all that germs. "Oh come on! We don't got cooties you know? We're all friends here." Meulin said, seeing the hesitant look on his face.

Kankri was reluctant but he put his hands on the bottle and put it near his lips. He wanted to seem cool to be honest. He'd seen all of them chug it down like it was nothing. He lifted the bottle and had a whole mouthful of alcohol in his mouth. He gagged but kept his mouth shut. He swallowed slowly and felt himself want to puke.

Porrim was by his side shortly after. "Hey Kankri do you mind if I pierce one of your ears?" She asked. What an odd question…

"Porrim isn't that awfully dangerous and I'm not a woman you know-" He hiccuped.

"Oh come on! All guys have at least one year pierced! Besides I'm going to be a beautician. I know what I'm doing. I promise that it will look great!" Porrim held both of his hands. Kankri looked at her, unsure.

Damara is always quick to notice these type of things. "What's the matter Kankri? You afraid?" She challenged, a grin appearing on her face.

"No I'm not." Kankri said quickly. "… I hope you're using a sterilized needle. These sort of things can be awfully dangerous and I get triggered by sharp things being near me. It is a fear that I have a problem with and I hope that it will not be as painful as it seems. Can you promise me that Porrim?" He asked.

She smiled. "Of course!" She grabbed a needle and held it up. Kankri shrank back. "Um Porrim maybe this isn't such a good idea- My dad would kill me- What would my mom-"

"No, no listen Kankri it's going to be fine!"

They kept going back and forth. Kankri being more panicked as the needle got closer. Soon Porrim just jabbed the needle in making Kankri's ear making him let out a high pitched shriek. Porrim stared. "Oh uh Kankri why don't we go to the bathroom? My mom will kill me if I get blood all over the carpet." She took his hand and started dragging him.

"W-what?!" Kankri said, going up to touch his ear. "Sweetie it only bleeds for a second!" That made him feel sick. "Porrim I don't feel too good."

"Don't worry about it, Kankri! If she screws up she can always fix your hair so your ears don't show!" Damara said. Porrim glared at her and lead him in the bathroom, shutting it.

"Kanny, Kanny, beauty is pain." They heard Porrim say from inside the bathroom. Another loud shriek came from Kankri. Damara almost choked on her alcohol when she heard it. She was fighting back the laughter. Porrim opened the door suddenly.

"Could you please get me some ice to numb his ear lobes?" She said sounding distressed. Latula looked at her unamused. "Why don't you just let the cold water run and and stick her ear under the faucet?"

It was silent. It wasn't a bad idea. "Oh." Porrim shut the door again.

They continued to talk for about five minutes. Talking about boys and passing the wine bottle back and forth. Porrim came out again, frowning. "Hey you guys… Kankri's sick. I just did one ear and he saw the blood and…" She made a retching sound to indicate that Kankri had vomited.

'You ain't getting your hands on my ears anytime soon' Meulin signed, eating her Twinkie. Porrim quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well you'll be sorry because I have been accepted to a great beauty school!"

Meulin looked at her, surprised. 'You're dropping out of Sburb high?' She signed still eating her twinkie. "I wouldn't call it dropping out. I would call it a very strategic career move!" Porrim said.

She got up and grabbed a toothbrush from Kankri's bag. She went over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Uh Kankri… I got your toothbrush." A hand came out and grabbed it. "Thank you for your assistance Porrim… I'm sorry if I am being a bother. I don't mean to." Kankri said from inside.

"It's fine honestly!"

Damara rolled her eyes, looking through Porrim's things. She found a black messy wig. She brushed out the edges with her fingers before putting it on. "Mister goody two shoes makes me wanna barf." She said and looked at the mirror. Her eyes lit up with an idea.

She turned around grinning. "Look at me! I'm Kankri V! Lousy with celibacy! Won't go to bed till I've privileged you dead! I can't! I'm Kankri V!" She said, in a singing tone. She lifted her hands and spun over to Porrim's bed.

She stood on the bed and pushed Meulin out of the way who was in her shot. She was trying to get a wig on as well. "Watch it! Hey, I'm insufferable." She said with a very smooth voice. She ran her hands through the wig. "I think any triggers are just unacceptable!" She put her hands in a prayer's position. To make her seem innocent.

Meulin and Latula both had wigs and were watching Damara, both giggling like mad man's. Porrim looked to the side, trying not to laugh.

"Quiet I won't be! Even my ancestor can't put up with me!" The other girls even started singing along, except Porrim. Who just smiled sheepishly.

"I never shut up!" She waved a finger.

"No!" Both Latula and Meulin screamed.

"Or swear!"

"NO!"

"I don't sleep with anyone!"

Latula and Meulin both made loud noises of disgust. Latula grabbed Porrim's arm and pulled her up on the bed.

"I get ill by one cigarette!" They all pretended to cough.

Damara laughed. "Keep your agest slurs! Away from my speech so pure! Would you pull that crap with Horuss?!" She shouted but not really angry. It was mock anger. She climbed back over to Porrim's bed.

"As for you Kurloz Makara, I saw you and your marijuana. You've got her bust! I'm no object of lust! I'm just the mouthy Kankri V!" Damara grinned as all of them, even Porrim laughed. She leaned back against the wall all overly dramatic. "Cronus! Cronus! Let me be! Keep that pelvis far from me!" She waved her arms frantically, almost falling off the bed.

"You're terrible!" She heard Porrim laugh out. Latula's "oh my god's" were hilarious and to top it with Meulin's hysterical laughter? It felt great!

"Just keep your cool! Now you're starting to drool!" She lifted her arms up and jumped down the bed going over to a chair to sit down, crossing her legs. Hey! Unwilling pupils!"

Porrim's eyes widen and took off her wig as she saw the bathroom door open. Latula tried to look causal and Meulin stopped in mid laughter, making an embarrassed face.

"I'm Kankri V!" Damara finished off but was confused when she didn't get a round of applause. Porrim was pointing behind her. She looked over at her and Kankri's eyes widened seeing her in the wig.

Damara made a disoriented face.

"You're making fun of me Damara?"

Damara tugged off the wig. "… Some people are so touchy."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm hoping to get a least four chapters up today!

None of the characters belong to me and this is all largely based on the movie Grease! Main pairing is Cronus and Kankri!

* * *

CronKri - Do Grease Chapter 6

Two drunken men and one girl all sang together, drinking their beers and putting their hands in the night air. They rode on a car that compared to a load of junk.

Mituna and Aranea sang loudly while Kurloz waved his arms, humming along with them. Cronus was leaning back, eyes distant. A cigarette hung from his lips. He wasn't smoking and it wasn't lit. Rufioh was driving and he was beginning to get annoyed with the trio in the backseat

"Will you shut up you vultures?!" Rufioh shouted at them. They all laughed at him, Aranea giggling taking a gulp from her drink and Kurloz slung his arm around Mituna, all of them high with buzz.

"Hey, I changed my mind. Let's get out of here." Cronus said suddenly. His stomach didn't feel at a right place as they parked in front of Porrim's house. He knew very well Kankri was there. The guilt was still eating him alive.

"What do you mean?" Mituna whined. Cronus looked back at him. "What do you mean, what do I mean?!"

They were apparently conversing louder than they thought because a few floors up the girls all gathered by the window giggling uncontrollably and Kankri stood by the side. Porrim lifted a small crack of the curtain so she can look down. "They can't come in here! My folks will flip!"

"Come on let's go out of here quick." Cronus said again. He felt like a coward. He really does not want to confront Kankri again with all these guys with him. He might say some more things he will regret.

'Hey Mituna? Why don't you call him?' Kurloz signed to Mituna who grinned and stood up in the backseat. "Oh Kankri! Wherefore art thou, Kankri?!"

"SIT DOWN!" Cronus screamed, enraged. Rufioh tugged Mituna down which made him flail, slamming hard on the seats. Kurloz sat him back up and pat his shoulder.

Latula squealed with delight. All of a sudden a dressed up Damara came through, putting on her red heels. "Damara what are you doing?" Meulin asked.

"You goody-goodies are too much for me. I'm gonna get my kicks while I'm still young enough to get them." She opened the window and was ready to get down.

Kankri moved back, expression solemn, Meulin glanced at him sadly. "What's she gonna do shimmy down the drainpipe?!" Porrim shouted.

Damara climbed down, muttering curse words in Japanese. "Hey look! There's Damara!" She heard Aranea say. She always envied her for being so close to the guys. All of them got out of the car but Cronus. Damara chuckled as she went over to them.

"Swell bunch you are, rushing to help a lady." She said, leaning against Rufioh's car.

"Lady? I don't see a lady." Mituna said. He and Kurloz laughed but were went silent when Rufioh screamed shut up at them. Damara grinned at him. "What's up Rufioh?" She said, pushing some hair out of her face.

"One guess." He said taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"You got a lot to offer a girl." She cocked her head to side, smiling, eyes hooded. She knew all too well what she wanted. Her eyes were already set on a target.

"Yeah you know it." Rufioh said, smug. Damara glanced at Cronus and smirked. "How are you, Ampora?"

Cronus didn't do anything at first but soon he slowly turned his head to her. "… You're looking good Damara." He commented. Face blank and not much meaning to it.

"Heh, eat your heart out." She responded, looking up at the window and grinning.

"Well sloppy seconds ain't my style." Cronus countered. Damara looked at him with wide eyes. He hadn't said it in a teasing tone or added laughter to the end. He meant it. He was livid behind his facade. He got up and jumped out of the car.

Damara narrowed her eyes. "Where ya going? Give yourself some action?"

He turned, facial expression mad. "Tch, it's better than hanging around you dorks." Still nothing he said was taken as a joke. Mituna and Aranea both said "Cronus" at the same time all defensive. He said nothing else but turn and continue walking.

Rufioh didn't mind them. He moved back and opened the door. "Your chariot my lady." He gestured for him to come in. Damara grinned and complied, jumping in the car.

—-

Latula sat on the bed, writing a message. Kankri sat besides her. "I don't mean to bore you with my personal happenings but I don't know what I ever saw in Cronus Ampora." He spoke his name like venom on his lips.

"Ah, don't sweat to much, doll. It'll all get better some day. Cronus is a sleazeball and always has been. You're much too good for him." She meant every word. Kankri gave her a smile. "Thank you for your encouraging words, Latula. I don't really talk to you much. I should start to that more."

"Well you should! No more of Cronus Ampora. You don't want to sound like all those other girls that were hopelessly devoted to him. You're an independent man. You'll find your guy one day." She said.  
Something about what she said struck a cord in him. Other girls? Yeah… That's right. Obviously a… Hotshot like Cronus Ampora was bound to… He shook his head. "Thanks again, Latula."

He looked over at the paper she was writing on. "Hey do you mind if I have some paper? Unless you are possessive of your belongs then I wouldn't want to-"

"Sure! It's no biggie!" She gave him some paper. "Go nuts man!"

He smiled and stepped outside. He went down to the porch fiddling with the paper and pen. He placed it down and started writing. But he ended it up erasing it. He swallowed and wondered how he got so hopeless. He was acting like a girl for goodness sakes!

There was a time where he didn't care what others thought and where his beliefs weren't questioned. That what he did wasn't lame. But then he found this place. His mother decided to keep him here. The place where he fell in love with a man who didn't give a damn about him.

Did he not know what he made Kankri feel? Their meeting was sloppy. As Kankri thinks back on it he knew… That she should have known. He'd mistaken him for a girl and started chatting with him. He should have known what kind of guy he was the minute he laid eyes on that overly confident demeanor.

Kankri clenched his teeth and stuffed his face in his sweater. He told himself that he wouldn't cry for Cronus no more but why did he fell his eyes start to water again?

Why after the first time they met he wanted to meet him again?

Why did they make plans together to meet at the beach the next day?

Why did he enjoy his time so much running in the sand with him and clinging to him in the ocean?

Why did he let himself be woo'ed with his smile and a voice that was so kind?

Why did he let himself fall into the arms who was a dangerous man from the start?

Why did he let his guard down for the first time of his life and trust someone like him?

Why did he let Cronus kiss him that night and let his arms wrap around his waist?

Why did he kiss him back and wrap his arms around his neck?

Why did it have to be him?

Why him out of everyone else?

It made him angry with himself. We had to be better than this!

He thought back on what Latula said and started to write down a few words. They were only four words but he kept writing them over page after page. His hand just kept writing on its own.

He was down right furious when he found out what kind of person Cronus was. The things he said made him sound cheap. Easy. A slut. He growled and kept writing the same four words. He let himself fall in love with someone who was so vile. And not just that… No it doesn't even end there!

There were others. Others who had their heart broken by the same man. He felt sorry for all those girls who had to go through that pain. All those girls who fell for his charm exterior. All those girls that had a chance to run but didn't.

He isn't the first one to know that getting over him was not going to be easy. Three months with him. Three months and he never knew his true intentions. His perverted intentions! Was that all he was to him? Some object to be used?

He is definitely not the first to cry over him. It still made him angry that he even cried. His tears were just a collection. What made his tears different from the rest?

He blamed himself for getting tricked so easily. He was smarter than that, Kankri knew that. He must has cast some spell on him. He must have. There is no way that he could have been such a fool and let him do it. He's just thankful that he stayed true to his vow. The worst they'd done was kiss heavily.

Kankri actually thought that they might meet again. That they can fall in love all over again. He was willing to sit around and wait for him but not anymore. He knew sooner than later. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe Damara knew what she was doing. Maybe he should thank her for showing him that it's not worth waiting for a guy who is just a shark always looking for prey. He was almost taken by that shark but he got out before he did anything perverted to him. But now where does he go? What is there to do?

He is stuck with the same guy for the rest of the school year. Kankri knows he can't hide from him forever. Should he just keep walking if he sees him in the halls? It made him unhappy to think of it. He saw him and for a split moment he could feel the love but that was all pushed aside.

Kankri continued writing the same words. His tears smudging the pages. He now had two pages full of the same words.

He swears he's losing his mind. It's conflicted and scared. Kankri still get's scared. That's the thing people tend to forget. That he still feels fear. He fills dizzy from all the mixed signals.

His head is saying, "you're better than this! Forget him! He hurt you and walked all over your heart! He's not worth it!"

But his heart is saying, "Don't let go of him. He was the best thing that happened to you. Hold on till the end."

What is it that he's suppose to follow.

He now has three paged filled with the same four words. Kankri drops the pencil and puts his face in his hands as he cried. He's biting his lip so hard and he keeps telling himself to stop.

He looks up to the cold sky and rubs the tears away. It isn't fair.

And all over the pages, stained with smudges and led were the words that Kankri couldn't stop repeating even if he tried.

"Hopelessly devoted to you."


	7. Chapter 7

Ahh one chapter out! I'm hoping to post two more today!

None of the characters belong to me and this is all largely based on the movie Grease! Main pairing is Cronus and Kankri! ^^

* * *

CronKri - Do Grease Chapter 7

There is a place where cars line up. And they are all there for the same thing.

Maybe some are just watching to moonlit night or it's just a romantic evening. But mainly it's only for one thing.

The clash of teeth clink together and open mouthed kisses all occur in the cars of many teenagers. Hands keeping each other busy and intense tongues meeting in a sensual manner. All here for one reason and one reason only. Rufioh and Damara went at it, kissing hard and long.

Both of them panted and both moaned out each other's name as hands started to wander and kissing was just a nice way to say it. It wasn't kissing, it was slamming your lips together, biting and tugging. It was much more heated that just "kissing." They tried to mold against one another. Impossibly close as their legs lied in an awkward position, grinding and sucking.

Damara sighed in delight as hot kisses trailed down her neck. She pushed against his chest lightly. "Have you got something?" She breathed out.

"Are you kidding?" Rufioh said and sat up. Damara wrapped her arms around his neck while he looked through his wallet, kissing his neck softly.

There was a sound of a wrapper coming undone and a deadly silence. "It broke."

Damara leaned back. "What?"

"It broke." Rufioh said again dumbfounded. Damara looked over in disbelief and it was indeed broken.

Fuck.

"How could it break?" She asked distressed. Rufioh leaned back and groaned. "I bought it when I was in the seventh grade." He said.

Damara moved some hair out of her eyes and groaned. She was now horny and angry. The silence lingered a bit before the Japanese woman looked over at Rufioh and said, "What the hell?" Their session began again but only to be interrupted again by a car crashing against the back of the car.

Both of them gasped and grunted pulling apart. Rufioh sat up. "Hey what the hell you think you're doing?" He glared at the two parties that were in the car.

Dirk Strider sat in the drivers seat, arm around Roxy Lalonde. "You parked in a no parking zone you creep." He said.

Rufioh raised one hand unable to describe the feelings of irritation.

"The whole place is a no parking zone, crater-face!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Tires screeched and backed up to crash against the back of the car again. Rufioh watched as part of his car got dented badly. He felt hot fury course through his veins. "You're gonna pay for that!" He screamed, hands clenching into fists.

Dirk rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, I'll give you seventy five cents for the whole car, including your chick." he sneered and smirked. Roxy burst out laughing as they drove away. Damara's eyes widen and she also felt blinding anger. If she could, she would chase after them and beat their asses till they beg for mercy.

Rufioh through a can at them out of anger.

It missed.

—-

Rufioh looked at the dent in agony at the car workshop. "Ugh we just got to bang out the dent and that's all there is to it." He said with his arms crossed.

"The problem isn't in the dent. The problems in this rubber-band engine. I've been with you guys since freshmen. I know how an engine is suppose to be." Aranea said matter of factly. Rufioh scowled at her.

"You're a cute girl Aranea but you got a problem with your mouth." He said.

"Well where are you gonna get a new carburetor, genius?" She stated. "You ever heard of borrowing?" Rufioh asked. It made her roll her eyes at him.

Cronus felt a headache come through. He wanted a distraction. He needed a distraction desperately. He slammed his hands down on the trunk. "Listen you guys this car could be a major piece of machinery, you know that? Look at this." Cronus lifted up the rickety trunk making Rufioh wince. The others looked in the trunk.

Cronus shook his head. "This car can be systematic… Maybe even hydromatic or ultramatic! If you do it correctly it could even be greased lightning." His crew nodded in agreement.

"All you need is some overhead lifters and four barrel quad. Trust me I now my way with cars." He said grinning looking over at the cars system. Rufioh looked at him impressed and grinned. "Keep talking, I might actually like this."

His grin stretched. "Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome plated rods. That will make it better but it can be so much better. This four wheeler will get them all lining up waiting at the door." The more he kept talking Rufioh kept smiling. He was liking this alright.

"With grease lightning you'll be burning up the quarter mile!" Araena said.

"Oh, oh! You'll be coasting through the heat lap trial." Mituna stammered, intrigued.

'The chicks'll cream for grease lightning.' Kurloz signed. All of that made Rufioh grin. Mituna however looked over at Kurloz and said "gross dude."

Cronus rolled his eyes. "Focus! We'll get some purple French taillights and thirty inch fins!" He said. He knew if he kept talking it will encourage more and more ideas. And it was because all of them started to spew out random ideas.

"A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins!" Aranea called that one out.

"Oh new pistons, plugs and shocks!" Mituna bounced clapping his hands excited.

'In no time this old thing here will be a real pussy wagon' Kurloz signed. "Gross, dude." Mituna said again.

"It's going to be grease lightning Rufioh! What do you say?" Cronus leaned over to his friend. Rufioh sighed but also grinned.

"You got yourself a deal. They are all wicked as hell ideas. Glad to have your spark back Ampora!" He said.

—-

A few days after that they were always working on that car. They decided to take a place and go down the local ice cream shop to take a day off.

While Rufioh and Cronus were walking they heard loud cheers. All to very familiar. The Beta kids drove recklessly almost crashing into two girls. Roxy's loud laughter can be heard anywhere.

"Hey Ampora, man. Those Beta kids are asking for it." He scowled taking a hit from his cigarette. He looked over at Cronus but he was zoned out. "Hey… Hey Cronus! You still thinking about that dude?" He asked.

Cronus looked up at him. "What are you nuts?" He asked.

"Well no I was just thinking. Besides man we don't care if you like dudes we told you this before." Cronus rolled his eyes and pushed Rufioh into the ice cream shop. "Get in there and don't think so much."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Ampora!"

The strolled in not knowing where to sit until Mituna called out to them. "Guys over here!" They quickly went over but not before Cronus saw it.

Over by a booth sat Kankri and some dude with a scar over his eye. He saw Kankri look over at him but only for a second before paying attention to the weirdo again. Cronus sat down at his own booth with his crew, his eyes never breaking apart from the sight though. He broke away finally, a bad aftertaste lingering in his mouth.

Damara so happened to be at the same ice cream shop. She left the bathroom and saw Kankri with Nektan Whelan. She didn't care too much about it, more cussed on eating her ice cream. However, when she saw the greasers oh did it suddenly turn interesting. She grinned and looked over at only one member of the crew.

Cronus was being obvious. Much to obvious. He was watching them down like a hawk. Damara went over to him, blocking his view. "Somebody snaking you, Cronus?" She asked, hand on her hip, glancing over at Kankri and Nektan.

Cronus scowled at her. "Oh by the weenie, Damara."

"With relish." She grinned, licking a part of her ice cream before walking away.

Mituna made a grunting noise. "Man, I don't know about these chicks."  
Rufioh chuckled. "Yeah, they're only good for one thing." They then started to talk about sex jokes but Cronus just tuned them out. He was more focused on this little date happening between Kankri and Nektan.

"Do you want to listen to a different song?" Kankri asked Nektan while they were eating ice cream.

"Oh sure." He said and handed him some quarters.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back when I have the change on me. I apologize for taking it but it is a request that you made so thank you." Kankri walked off. Nektan sighed. He didn't know that Kankri would be such a chatterbox.

He won't over to the jukebox, rolling his eyes at the wolf whistle they gave him. He avoided looking at Cronus.

"I'll be right back." Cronus said and got up going the other direction but quickly veering. He had to talk to Kankri. He just had to. It was eating him up inside to the very core. He can't deny that Kankri was one of the best things that ever happened to him. He wanted to feel the warm touch of him again.

Before he got over to him some girl clinged onto him. "Hey Cronus!"  
Kankri gave them a glance.

"Hey I can't talk to you right now." He said trying to push the girl off.

"What are you doing later, Cronus?" She was obviously attempting to flirt.

"I can't talk alright?" He pushed her off quickly and walked over to his destination.

"Call me!" He heard the girl say.

Kankri felt his jaw clench. A shark always looking for prey. He tried to focus on switching the music but for some reason he couldn't. He looked down at his hands which were shaking with rage. He let out a sigh. Just don't look at him, he told himself.

But soon enough he heard the shuffling footsteps come next to him. "Hey Kankri."

Don't say my name. Please don't say it. It sounds disgusting coming from you. Is what Kankri wanted to say. "Oh. Hi." Was all he said. He didn't even give him a smile. Kankri knew damn right that he didn't deserve one.

"How are you?" He asked. Well I don't know, try having your heart stomped off from a player who just wanted to use me. Kankri couldn't say that. "Fine, thanks." He spat out. He hoped that his anger wasn't visible through his speech.

"That's good… Hey Kankri. I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time now." His accent sounds perfect. It is the same accent he fell in love with. It was now dead to him. "What about?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Well… About the thing that happened in the bonfire." Kankri felt his hands stop and his teeth clench even more. They were now scraping against each other. "The way I acted was terrible, Kankri." That made him suddenly look up at him.

"I mean it really was- I mean it wasn't me, you got to know that. I mean, it was me, of course, but it wasn't me- I mean… You see Kankri I got this image, right? I got this-" Oh that's it. That's freaking it.

"Well, that's why I'm so glad Nektan is such a simple person. Not complicated and thinks about what he had to say." Kankri spat out. Looking over at Nektan with a smile and little wave at the hand. Nektan looked uncomfortable as he waved back.

Cronus scoffed. He didn't wave like he meant it. He didn't look like the person that means or cares for anything. "Simple's right. Too bad his brains are in his biceps." He snorted.

He saw the glare Kankri sent him. "Jealous aren't you now? Cronus, you know how this behavior can be childish." Cronus looked speechless for a moment before shaking his head.

"Jealous? Me? Oh come on Kankri you know me better than that-"

"Do I? Do I really mister Ampora?" His anger was showing. "Tell me this, Cronus. What have you done?" He asked.  
Cronus blinked. "Oh… Oh come on Kankri! I can run circles around those jerks!"

"Tch. I'll believe that when I see it." He walked away leaving Cronus in the dust.

—-

How in the world did that make Cronus Ampora go into the gym asking for help?

He didn't even know. All he really wanted now was to impress Kankri. He needed him back. Desperately so.


	8. Chapter 8

Ah yes I got another one down! I'll probably be posting the new chapter in a few hours!

Also I added a little something to do this chapter because in Grease I think it worked out too well and abruptly.

By the way this is all largely based on the movie Grease! The main pairing is Cronus and Kankri! This also has many other pairings!

* * *

CronKri - Do Grease Chapter 8

Cronus Ampora didn't know what half the things he was looking at. It was all just a lot of dudes jumping around and doing strange forms of exercise. He stuck out among all of them because he was the only one with sunglasses, greased hair and a leather jacket. Not to mention he was smoking.

The coach waled up to him. Forced smile on his face as he looked him up and down. Cronus blew out some smoke and it made the coach cough and wave his hand.

"Let's start with the first rule. Cut it down two packs a day." The coach said, grinning with a cheery tone so fake. He grabbed the cigarette from Cronus' lips and put it out.

Cronus resisted the urge to scoff as he took out his pack of cigarette's that Aranea bought him and threw it on the table as well as his sunglasses. The coach smiled. "Now then, what sort of athletics are you interested in?" He asked.

The teenager didn't answer. "You like the rings?"

Cronus grinned. "Yeah, I installed a set of rings just a couple weeks ago." He chuckled. The coach didn't seem so amused. He did let out a dry chuckle.

"Well the first thing we have to do is change."

The Aquarius nodded in agreement. "Well, I know. That's why I'm here. To change." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I mean your clothes."

"Oh."

—-

He looked like a dork in white shorts.

The coach blew his whistle and caught the attention of all the basketball players. "Fellows! I want to introduce you to our new man, Cronus! Let's give him a tryout shall we?" He said.

One of the boys on the team- Gamzee was it? Oh yeah, Kurloz younger brother. He threw the ball at him and Cronus quickly grabbed it, it almost hit him in the face. He glared at him. "You better watch it." He said with a pointing finger. Gamzee just stared off into his own little world.

"Okay come on let's play!" The coach whistled and Cronus went off, clutching the ball close to his chest. All the other boys were shouting at him. "Cronus! Cronus get over here!"

He walked over to him. The coach grabbed the ball. "You have to dribble." He gave him a demonstration, he was amazed that Cronus was actually watching him like he'd never heard the action dribbling before. "Just dribble the ball and put it in the basket." Cronus nodded.  
He started dribbling the ball only to get it stolen from someone else.

Gamzee stole the ball and threw it in the basket, making a loud happy noise. Everyone was running around and Cronus stood there, not knowing what the heck to do.

Finally he saw and open area and ran to it. Gamzee was holding the ball and was about to shoot it in and he was doing his best to block it. Cronus got angry, he wasn't dropping the ball!

So of course the first thing he thought of what to do is punch the clown in the stomach. He made a honking noise and fell back. The coach blew the whistle loudly.

"What did I do?!" Cronus shouted.

—-

Cronus saw all bunch of guys wrestling each other. He stood there, hands on his hips.

He felt the coach tap his shoulder. "I want you to meet your wrestling partner!" Cronus nodded and turned around. What he saw was unexpected. It was the chest of a built man. "Cronus. This is Equius."

Cronus stared eyes growing wide as he looked up. He only met Equius' shoulders. Equius grinned. "Are you crazy?!" He went to walk away but the coach held him back. "Oh come on Cronus! Let's start by getting in the first position! Cronus just get down."

He was hesitant but he got down on the mat, sending worried glances to the much larger male. The coach blew the whistle and he was roughly pinned down with a grunt. "Augh Cronus you have to at least try!" He helped him up.

"Alright. Equius you get down and Cronus you go on top." Equius complied and Cronus seemed more cocky now. He grabbed Equius and when the whistle blew-

He was flipped over and pinned down roughly again. "Give?" Equius asked. "Yeah, I give…" He punched his chest and Equius groaned, falling off of him.

"… He's a hitter."

—-

Cronus grabbed a bat. He wasn't unfamiliar with it.

"I think you're going to like baseball. It's not much of a contact sport! Now get in there and let's see what you can do, alright?" He nodded and went over to the first base.

All the boys were throwing insults back each other. It was then some were going to Cronus. "Get him out! This boy can't hit, can't even bat!"

That made Cronus looked down at him losing his focus and letting him catch the ball. Who was this kid? He looked over at him real quick only to realize he was a she. Vriska Serket. The younger and brattier version of Aranea.

"See! Told ya! He doesn't even swing!" She said, cackling. "What kind of ball player are you? Come on, put in here pitcher!"

The pitcher threw the ball, this time Cronus swung but he missed. Vriska caught it again and laughed. "Come on Cronus! Hit it! You can do it!" The coach shouted.

The pitcher threw the ball again and Cronus hit it with force.

"Foul ball!"

Cronus doesn't know what that means but he went over to Vriska and pulled her mask that snapped back on. She snarled at him. The coach came between them. "Easy you two! Cronus- Cronus put the bat down! Put the bat down!" He dropped it, glaring at the girl.

"Okay… Come on. There's a lot of other sports that don't have any contact at all!"

"Oh yeah like what?" Cronus asked lifting an eyebrow. "Uh, like track!"

"… You mean like running?"

The coach laughed. "It's not just running. It takes endurance! It needs stamina! Long-distance running! Cross-country running! You get what I mean?"

The greaser nodded slowly. "That could be cool."

"Good!"

—-

He was running on the track. It was hot out and he was running.

He continued running, staring off into the distance bored. When he ran by the bleachers he noticed something. Kankri. His face lit up but soon disappeared when he saw that he was with Nektan again.  
Kankri looked like he was trying to straighten out his uniform but Nektan shook his head, pushing his hands away.

Cronus glared, jaw tightening. Nektan was always pushing Kankri away. Did he not realize how fucking lucky he was to have Kankri by his side? His hands curled into fists. He ran faster when he noticed that Kankri saw him.

Kankri stared in disbelief. What the heck was he doing out there? He thought.

Cronus felt his legs run even faster and he successfully jumped over his first hurdle and even the second and third! He grinned, proud of himself. Kankri was leaning over the gate, staring at Cronus still shocked that he even saw him run out there.

Cronus ran faster and got to the fourth hurdle. He jumped over it but didn't get one leg completely over. It caught and he fell forward, hitting the ground hard. Kankri heard his loud groan of pain.

Kankri felt an instinct take over and he moved without thinking. Nektan didn't stop him. He let him go. "Cronus!" He ran over to him hurriedly as Cronus forced himself off the ground.

"Cronus! Cronus, are you alright? That was quite a fall you had- Oh why are you still moving around? Maybe it is best that you rest so that you don't further injure yourself especially if you want track to be a new hobby of yours. Fractures and bruises are most unpleasant and take a while to heal. Do you understand, Cronus?" Kankri worriedly rambled, grabbing his arm.

He continued to walk. Kankri huffed. "Cronus talk to me! Are you injured? I'd like to know for the sake of your health. I am advising you to talk to me right this instant!" He commanded. Cronus just kept walking.

Kankri tried not to think violently but he couldn't help but let out a growl. "Cronus Ampora! The least you can do is give me your attention so that I know you are listening to me and for goodness sakes talk to me! It is the least you can do after you treated me in such an inappropriate manner!"

Cronus finally looked at him. "The way I treated- Kankri I told you I was sorry!"

"Well that "apology" of yours wasn't enough- Wait ha! I got you talking!" Kankri smiled. Cronus paused and went to yell at him but cut himself off. He missed that smile. He felt himself relax a bit.

"Are you sure you're okay, Cronus. I mean like I said before if you were listening I-"

"I was listening. And yeah I'm fine." He really was listening. He'd always listen to Kankri.

"Oh well… Good then."

They stood. Maybe a bit to closely. Kankri stepped back, not knowing what else to say.

"So uh you still going out with that jockstrap?" Cronus asked referring to Nektan. Kankri shrugged.

"Well, I'm not too sure. He is a gentleman but he keeps cutting me off. I am only trying to warn him about all the triggers and how what he says can be very offensive if not careful. Sometimes he also never smiles at me. I don't take this as rude but maybe a little facial expression can at least tell me what he is thinking. Besides he seems to be taking a liking to a girl named Mierfa. " Kankri looked away. He wasn't really sad about it.

Cronus wanted to punch him. "You don't deserve someone like that. You need someone to listen to your rants and actually listen to them! And Mierfa? Really? He has no idea how… Ah never mind." He shook his head.

"Huh? What were you going to say?"

"No it's stupid. Don't mean nothing. Anyways so he isn't taking you to the dance." Cronus was trying to avoid the subject.

Kankri looked over at the bleachers to see Nektan talking with Mierfa. "I suppose not but that all depends."

"… Depends on what?"

"You." Kankri muttered. Cronus felt a bolt of electricty shock him. "Oh uh me? Well… Then he can stag it." He grinned looking over at the bleachers. He gave Nektan a little wave.

Nektan scowled at him and Kankri laughed. It was a melody he missed so much. "Kankri come on I wanna talk to you." Cronus said.

"Oh really now…? Well… I'm never one to object of talking." He said.

They both smiled slightly and went off together.

—-

"Hm… Tell me again how sorry are you, Cronus?" Kankri grinned.

Cronus groaned. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Kankri! I said it a thousand times… But really. I'm so sorry for those things I said. You aren't a slut. You are so much more and that damn Nektan can't see it. Someone like Nektan can't see the light in anyone. You're a chatterbox but your voice is beautiful and those puffy sweaters you are look great on you!" He always added flattery. One, because he hoped it would make Kankri see how much he cares. Two, he means every word he's saying.

"Cronus… You hurt me really bad. I am not the type of person to just willingly let myself fall for someone. It was only three months but I felt like I knew you entirely… Can I really trust you now?" He asked.

Cronus felt his own heart crumble and he kicked himself harder and harder for ever saying those things to him. "Kankri, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I wasn't thinking but I know. I know that we had something real good going on… You can trust me. I may grease my hair, smoke and hang around with the bad crowd but I'm still the Cronus Ampora that you met on the beach. Your Cronus Ampora." He lifted Kankri's hand and kissed it gently.

Kankri blushed and pulled his hand away. "M-mine. Right… So… No more secrets?"

"No more secrets."

"Thank you… But I want to start off slow. Is that alright with you?"

"If it means that we can be on good terms and I can always hear that sweet voice? I'm fine with that."

Kankri smiled and blinked back tears. Cronus had to control himself from kissing him.

'Let's start off slow and new.

Because we both know that we can't let go on what we had.'


	9. Chapter 9

Ah and chapter 9 is out!

None of the characters belong to me and this is all largely based off of Grease!

* * *

CronKri- Do Grease Chapter 9

A week had come and went after that.

Cronus and Kankri decided to go slow. They didn't make it noticeable at school. Cronus because he didn't want his crew to know and Kankri didn't want himself to be known as just "the boy that got Cronus."

Kankri has been wanting to tell Porrim but he feared that she may tell the rest of their friends. Something about Damara knowing didn't set too well in his stomach. He didn't tell her but he knew he couldn't avoid the subject forever. Some day she'll know but for now things were at ease.

In the meantime when they weren't surrounded by their friends, they would spend every moment together. They haven't kissed yet. Cronus almost did but Kankri stopped him and told him, "not yet." He was almost surprised that Cronus nodded and apologized.

Almost.

Kankri spent most of his time at Cronus' house. He's met Eridan, he was nice if not a little bratty. He isn't quick to judge though. He's been stuck in a room with Eridan before and trying to muster up a conversation was awkward. What made it even more embarrassing is that he thought that he was just a one time thing.

The scream that came from Eridan was earsplitting when he saw Kankri again. He thought that he broke in. Still, Kankri thinks he can learn to enjoy Eridan's presence. Eridan was still trying to understand that his brother was now in a committed relationship.

He had met his father, Dualscar for a split second. Kankri went over to the kitchen and he so happened to be in there eating a sandwich. It had to be one of the most intimidating moments of his life as Kankri poured himself a water while he was watched down by the incredibly large man.

"Hi." He said, trying not to act rude. Dualscar didn't respond. Okay then.

But really, spending time with Cronus again was great. They were very mismatched but it worked. Besides, the Cronus he got to see wasn't the Cronus everyone else saw.

His Cronus smiled a lot more and shared his feelings a lot. He was always so sweet and subtle, just a little bit crude but Kankri could live with that. He does live in the same house as Karkat now and he's starting to get used to it.

It was on a Friday when Cronus asked him on their first date. Well, first official date.

They were sitting in Cronus' room trying to do homework. 'Homework' turned into cuddling somehow.

Kankri was still weary about the contact but after a few moments he relaxed as they just held each other. To be honest it made Cronus very happy. He's been in very few relationships, in all of them they just had sex or make out in school where everyone adored them as couples. With Kankri it wasn't like that.

Definitely not. No one knew about them except Signless, Karkat, Eridan and Dualscar. No one knew about them, the privacy felt great. No rumors, no sneers, no nothing. It was just them with the occasional of awkward family conversations.

And of course, they would never have sex. Well at least not until they were married. But it was much too soon to think about that stuff. Kankri had a vow and Cronus respected that, if he wanted to break his vow one day, he'd be okay with that. They were not big on public displays of affection and they haven't even kissed yet.  
Maybe once their relationship progresses they would start up again. Who knows?

As they lied together, the radio music being the only noise Cronus took the risk. "Hey, Kankri… I've been wondering… You wanna go out to the diner at eight tomorrow?"

He saw the pair of eyes flash over to him. "… Are you asking me out on a date?"

Cronus chuckled a bit sheepish. "I guess I am, babe."

Kankri hit his side lightly for the pet name. "I'll be happy to go with you Cronus. May we please however use your father's car. I know you have a motorcycle but that thing is a death trap and I don't feel myself very comfortable on it."

That was a yes. He said yes and although they couldn't ride on his bike, he said yes. The wide smile couldn't be wiped away. "I'll use his car. Promise."

Kankri just smiled and started to discuss about the plans for their date. After a ramble or two he noticed that the smile was still on his… Boyfriend? Boyfriend's face. The word boyfriend still sounded so foreign. Where they even at that stage to call each other that?

Whatever, it had happened.

Before they knew it Saturday came. Kankri had on a red dress shirt and black vest and slacks. He was going to put on a tie but Karkat had rudely shouted at how much he looked like he was going to a wedding. Although his brother is rude with a sailors mouth he trusted his opinion and dropped the tie. He felt a bit weird going out without his red sweater.

When he heard the knock on the door, he opened it expecting to see Cronus. He saw Cronus, but it was very different. His breath hitched in his throat and he tried to fight the blush from spreading.

His Cronus wore a purple dress shirt. This wouldn't be a very big deal if this particular shirt wasn't so tight. It hugged his muscles perfectly and it made Kankri remind himself strictly that he had a vow. He wore his trademark leather jacket with a pair of jeans.

"You look nice." Cronus said and made the spaced out teen snap back to reality.  
"Oh uh y-you do too." He gave a small smile. "Um, shall we get going now?" Cronus nodded and slung his arm over his shoulders, leading him to the car.

The ride was short and involved little conversation. They were at the diner in a few minutes, Cronus parked and opened the car door for Kankri. He adored the little acts of his boyfriend being a gentleman. It made him forget that he was with a trouble making greaser.

It all felt amazing but it all went very downhill when Cronus saw through the clear glass inside the diner.

His crew, each of them individually were dancing with one of each members of Damara's group.

Fuck.

Cronus quickly turned. "Kankri, come on, let's go and dine somewhere else tonight." He said, desperate to get out of here.

"Well why ever not, Cronus?" Kankri asked, crossing his arms.

"Because… Because we can't be alone here, that's why." He said thinking of something right off the bat. He went to move but a hand held his. "Cronus…" Kankri said, voice soft and eyes pleading.

Dammit.

"Okay…" Squeezing his hand Cronus made his way inside only to break into a run as he dodged all sorts of people. He dragged Kankri behind and he tried to keep up with him. Cronus was trying not to get seen as he ran to a table and started putting the menus up to block their faces.

"You nearly pulled my arm out of the socket! What's gotten into you?" He asked but no traces of anger were on his face. He was a bit high from the rush of running through the crowd of people.

"Well I didn't want to miss this table. It's the best table they got!" Cronus had his head ducked under the menu. He was keeping it ducked.

"What are you doing?"

Time to be sly. Cronus held his dates hands, making him also lean forward and duck his head down. "I just want a little privacy just for you and I." He noticed the blush that dusted on Kankri's cheeks instantly.

"What'll be kids?" A voice broke in. Meenah. She was the waitress here. Cronus and her knew one another well.

"A cherry soda for me." Kankri spoke.

"Cronus?" Meenah asked, grinning over at him.

"Ah, I'm not too hungry today Meenah. Just get me a double burger with… Everything. Also another cherry soda with chocolate ice cream." He said. Meenah cackled and shook her head at him.

"Oh that sounds rather delightful, I'll have the same." Kankri said. Meenah nodded and went off, bounce in her step.

"The same? You can eat a lot can you?" That made Kankri laugh. It was a lovely sound, Cronus wished he can keep it forever.

"You're funny aren't you? I can eat a lot when I'm in the certain mood." He took noticed the way he had leaned closer. Cronus saw the chance to also lean forward, their foreheads now touching.

"You're also funny, y'know?"

"Am I now?"

In that moment Kankri swore that he would have let Cronus kissed him but the thought left when a pair of hands grabbed the menus and lifted them away, as well a burp that came from a grinning Rufioh.

"Hey!"

Cronus leaned back against his chair, his mood going south. 'Dammit' he thought. "How ya doing, Ampora?" He didn't answer. He fought the urge to groan when he saw Damara with him, sipping away at a strawberry milkshake.

He was not happy to see him but Kankri's eyes lit up slightly.

"Greetings Damara, I hope you are well this evening?"

"Peachy keen, jelly bean." She responded, taking a loud and long slurp from her drink.

Cronus fought back an even bigger groan as Rufioh dragged another table over and sat down next him. "Hey, you got a couple of quarters? We can split an Eskimo pie." If he were talking to Kankri or himself, he would have shoved him to the floor. Luckily for him he was only talking to Damara.

"Tch, my Dutch treat days are over." Damara said, sitting down.  
Kankri was smiling, trying to stay civil and not complain as they interrupted their date.

"Hey greetings pals and gals!" Mituna's voice erupted and Cronus fought not to kick Rufioh under the table as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth.

Soon enough Mituna and Latula were coming over, hands linked. Oh well that's interesting. And now Aranea and Porrim were coming over.

Porrim greeted Kankri with a hug and grabbed a seat for Aranea. Kankri was glad to see Porrim, she had a strange hat, it covered all of her hair. He didn't say anything though. He didn't know anything about fashion.

All of them were talking and Damara was smoking besides him. He coughed a bit but not much. Kankri was slowly getting used to it.  
The cigarette in Cronus' mouth got stolen by Rufioh. How nice.

They watched as they all talked, very loudly.

"Hey gang!" A familiar voice shouted out. Cronus fought back another groan and Kankri forced another smile as Meulin and Kurloz made their way through. They all greeted each other, loud as always.

Meenah fought her way through and put the food down. "Grab it and eat." She said before absconding.

Rufioh grabbed his burger and Cronus let out a low growl. Well isn't this just perfect.

Meanwhile, Damara was looking in a mirror and tilting her head up to see her neck up. "I got so many hickies people will think I'm a leaper."

Rufioh grinned. "Cheer up a bit. A hickie from Rufioh is like a Hallmark card. When you care enough to send the very best." He chomped down on his burger.

Damara narrowed her eyes. "You pig!"

"Love it when you talk dirty."

Kankri felt immensely uncomfortable. The vulgarities might be too much for him if they keep up. He tapped the table with his fingers, beginning to grow annoyed. Their friends had gotten more food, the two tables now being full of loud chewers. It made him tense. He only wanted this to become a Cronus and Kankri date again. Not a Cronus, Kankri and the whole entire planet get together.

"Oh Cronus parents want to invite you over for tea on Sunday. Do you want to come?" He asked and suddenly the two tables that refused to shut up turned quiet. They all stared at Cronus, waiting for him to answer.

"I don't very like tea." Was his response. Kankri laughed slightly.

"If your taste buds aren't fond of tea you don't have to drink any. They just want to meet you." He gave a smile. Even though he was an A plus student, he can be very oblivious to the events around him.

"Well… I don't like meeting new people. Pressure." Cronus said chuckling nervously. Their friends all giggled like little kids.

Kurloz signed something to Meulin and Meulin smiled, signing back. In a matter of seconds they were signing at a rapid speed, none of them kept up with them. In the end of their signing Meulin squealed and said "yes!"

Kurloz had asked her to the dance. Isn't that sweet?

"Oh no, I'm gonna be a senior forever if I don't study for that dumb algebra test tomorrow!" Latula shouted and got up frantically.

"Oh uh you're in luck, Tulip! You got a- a armed escort home!" Mituna said, stammering over his words as always. Latula let him grab her hand and they both left together, laughing on the way out.

Aranea stretched, she was getting ready to leave. "Hey Porrim, ya gonna leave soon?"

Porrim shook her head. "I'm sorry, I want to stay around just a little bit longer."

Kurloz and Meulin kept signing together. In a few moments, Meulin was waving goodbye and dragging Kurloz out happily. Damara muttered a sex joke in Japanese as they left. Aranea heading out with them as well.

And then there was five. They started to discuss the dance that was coming up real soon in Sburb high.

"Oh yeah they're going to have a big dance-off and everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh Cronus, I'm kind of getting worried about this whole dance-off thing. I'm wondering if they dance differently here than what we do at home." Kankri said, sipping his cherry soda.

"Hey, don't worry about it! Maybe we'll invent the Kangaroo Bop." Damara grinned, giggling. Rufioh laughing sarcastically. That made the Japanese woman clutch her glass a little tighter.

Kankri was about to blow a fuse. That was a racist joke and he knows it! Before he got a chance to give Damara a lecture about offensive behavior Cronus stood up.

"Come on, let's get out of here, Kankri." He said and he couldn't be happier. They both bolted to the door. Kankri felt much more content with Cronus' arm around him. That date spiraled to a disaster.

Cronus apologized to him but it was alright. It wasn't his fault anyways.

Inside the tension was slowly starting to pile up.

Rufioh groaned. "Great, I get stuck with the check again. Hey, give me money." He demanded Damara. She stared at him, eyes wide and mean. She said nothing.

Rufioh sighed. "Okay, what is it, huh? What's with you tonight? You've got the personality of a wet mop."

"Don't start with me." Damara said. Her voice dangerous and angry.

Sighing dramatically, he leaned back frowning. "Oh, sure! Fine! Okay, eureka! How about I finish with you, huh?"

Damara's hand tightened around her strawberry milkshake glass even tighter. "FINISH THIS!" She screamed and splattered the milkshake onto his face, some of it flying hitting Porrim's clothes. She slammed the glass down and quickly took off the leather jacket around her shoulders.

"To you from me, Pinky Oh!" She threw the leather jacket at him, it slumped over his face with a wet smack. "Sorry, Porrim." She quickly said before stomping out, shouting curses in Japanese.

Rufioh got up and almost tripped as he started running. "DAMARA!"  
Porrim tried to wipe of the milkshake that splashed on her clothes with a napkin. Meenah hurried to her. From outside you can hear a loud, "Hey, Damara! I wanna talk to you! Now!"

"No use of crying over spilled milkshake." She said, cleaning up the mess.

"I'll be alright." Porrim sighed and started undoing the knot of the bandanna she wore on her head.

"Ya know, it's almost closing time, Porrim." Meenah told her.

"Well do you mind if I stay around a while longer?" She asked. Meenah gave her the okay but turned silent as he saw Porrim's hair. Oh god.

Porrim's hair was not a… Green color. "Woah! I hate to tell ya this doll but… You're head looks like an Easter egg!"

She laughed a bit humiliated. "Yeah… I had a little trouble in tinting class. I had a little trouble in all my classes… Beauty school wasn't what I thought it would be… Meenah… I dropped out!"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry! It was just… Too much for me. I wish I can just had a guardian angel to let me know what path to take."

"Well when you see him give him my number." Was all Meenah said before walking away.

Porrim sighed and sat in one of the seats. She rested her head down. She didn't remember falling asleep but she remembered waking up and knowing.

"I gotta go back to high school."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay! Back on track!

This chapter is really, really short! The reason why is because the dance scenes are coming up in the story! The dance is a very long segment in the movie and I couldn't fit everything in this chapter. So it's mainly just some information and stuff. No big deal.

But I do suggest you read it even if it is short. Next chapter will be the dance!

I own none of the characters and this is all largely based on the movie Grease! The dance will go on in the next chapter.

—-

Rufioh has been working on his car for weeks now.

All of them were.

He was under his car when Mituna and Kurloz were carrying a metal bumper.

"Just lower your head, Rufioh!" Mituna shouted. If Rufioh hadn't ducked that metal piece would have hit him hard on the head.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded as Kurloz and Mituna both trudged above him, nearly hitting him with the bumper.

'Come on, Rufioh, give him a break.' Kurloz signed with one hand. Rufioh growled. "I'll give you a break, alright…" He muttered.

"Nah! We'll be working on brakes later!" Mituna said, not getting it. "Move over Aranea!" He said to the girl leaning against the car. He and Kurloz tried to put in the bumper but Aranea scoffed.

"Hey fruitcake, you got it on backwards. Don't you two know anything about cars?" She asked, helping Mituna turn around the bumper.

'What kind of car did you swipe this from anyways?' Kurloz signed.

"Your mother's" Both Mituna and Aranea said.

—-

It was a sunny day and Rufioh was out watching as cameras were being pulled in the school. He was smoking with his leather jacket on. No matter how hot the weather got he always had his jacket with him.

A few feet away from him was Cronus and another girl. The girl was trying to flirt with him but Cronus wasn't really paying attention. He had Kankri anyways, he didn't need these broods.

Damara and Latula were both walking. Latula saw Rufioh and nudged her friend. "Damara…" She said, almost cautiously. The brunette looked at her friend, strangely before turning her head.

Rufioh stared at her through sunglasses, exhaling some smoke.

She scowled at him. She motioned Latula to keep walking and they did. Damara still had her scowl on her face.

Cronus walked over to Rufioh after that little scene and put his hand on his shoulder, watching Damara walk away.

"How you doing?" His friend asked.

"You still gonna go to the dance?" Cronus asked.

"Man, I'm gonna have the hottest date there." He answered, sure of himself.

—-

Latula walked with Damara to the car and sighed. "Biggest thing that ever happened in Sburb high and we don't even got dates."

"Huh? I thought you were going with Mituna." Damara said.

"Well I don't know… He hasn't asked me." Latula said, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Honey, he's smitten and he's going to ask you." As for Damara, she didn't know who'd she go with. She thought she'd be with Rufioh but… That ended in utter failure. As she thought about it a black care, painted with flames started to drive by their parking lot.

Damara stared at the driver, Dirk Strider. She gave him a flirtatious smile and he knew what was up. He pulled up besides them and gestured for her to get in. Latula stared at her friend like she was crazy.

"Do you know what your doing?" She asked.

"What we're doing." Damara corrected and pulled Latula to the car.

She jumped in the shotgun seat while Latula sat in the back.

They drove off, tires screeching loudly.

—-

It was obvious that Cronus was going to take Kankri but it wasn't going to be the easiest thing ever.

"I'm nervous, Cronus. Should I go? I mean I know I'm your date and you already have asked me but I feel like I wouldn't be used to the differences in this school. It is going to be on television and I'm not sure how to stomach all that in, as well as the dance competition. Do you really think that it's a good idea to take me out of all people? This will also make our relationship public to the school. Are you alright with that?" He was panicking. The dance was tomorrow and he was scared.

"Listen, babe. It's going to be fine. No one will care about us too much. We're going to be just fine. Everyone will be to preoccupied with the dance. I really want you to go." Cronus said, trying to reassure him.

"… Do you really want to go with me?" Kankri asked. The greaser smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

"I wouldn't want to go with anyone else."

—-

Tomorrow came quicker than Kankri would have liked. He called Porrim to help him out. She came to his house along with Latula and Meulin. He didn't know where Damara was.

They were all dressing up and since Kankri did not trust his fashion choice he relied on Porrim.

Kankri thought his friends looked beautiful.

Latula wore a stunning and slim aqua blue dress. There was a red ruby stone in the front, it was strapless and Kankri wondered how tight it was. She had red heeled boots, how she was able to walk in those, he doesn't know. She looked beautiful though and it was Porrim's doing.

Meulin had a lovely green dress that revealed her shoulders. It had a few black bows placed nicely on the front and a ribbon tied around her waist. It was nice and puffy. Her green flats also had a black bows on them. Thank you to Porrim again, also to her little sister that helped out. Kanaya was it?

Porrim herself had a black short, puffy dress. It had a belt around the waist and long sleeves. A green bow was on the chest as well as white buttons. She had green tights and black heels. She thanked Kanaya for this dress. She looked amazing.

As for Kankri… He liked the outfit. He liked it a lot but he had no idea what everyone else would think of it. What would Cronus think about it more importantly?

He wore a candy red dress shirt with a matching red tie. He also had a white suit jacket that was rather long. It flowed nicely, that's what Porrim said. He also had white slacks and red shoes. He didn't know what to make of this outfit. Was it too much? Was it too flashy? It made him grow anxious every second.

"You look fine, Kankri. I think I did a good job. We have to get going. You just stay here and wait for Cronus to pick you up." Porrim said to him. He tried to let her words calm him down but it didn't do much.

Now he was alone and waiting for Cronus.

Karkat slammed open his door, suddenly. "Your boyfriends here!" He shouted. He was also dressed up. He needed to go to prom to announce the dance competition's winners. Kankri offered him a ride but Karkat said he didn't want to watch his brother sucking face with another guy. He also had John to take him.

Kankri was going to say how he and Cronus wouldn't "suck face" but then he saw his very attractive date leaning against his door frame.

"Hey, chief. Your looking mighty fine." Karkat groaned in disgust and left quickly.

Kankri almost choked on his own spit. "Y-you look very nice, Cronus."

He looked very, very nice. He had a purple dress shirt and black suit jacket, with black slacks. It was all very simple but oh the things this man made Kankri want to do.

"So ya ready to go."

"Y-yes! Let's get going. Being late is not professional."

And off they went.


	11. Chapter 11

To be honest I'm a bit disappointed.

It's eleven chapters in and I know this must sound selfish of me but I haven't gotten any reviews but one. It makes me feel like what I'm doing is just a waste of time. I love it when I get reviews and it makes me even more motivated to write chapters. But now I don't know.

Anyways this is the dance!

This story is all based on the movie Grease and none of the characters belong to me!

* * *

CronKri- Do Grease Chapter 11

The gym went all out.

White and green streamers hung everywhere and every turn seemed to be even more decorations. The tables were all lined up with food and punch. They certainly wanted to make a good impression when the cameras went up.

People were chattering, excited. Some were looking in the mirror for a last minute check on their ties, make up, and hair.

Damara walked in with Dirk Strider. He had her arm around her and his shades still rested on his face. Damara wore a short red tight red dress with an interesting flower pattern on it. Her red heels made her taller and had a red flower in her hair. Latula was besides them. She looked awkward.

"Hey, Latula! You uh look very good!" Mituna's voice shouted. Latula smiled and moved away from them, going over to Mituna.  
He chatted with her happily. Latula felt much more comfortable with him.

Damara and Dirk continued their way through the gym leaving behind the two lovebirds.

Meanwhile, a couple walked in. They were the exact polar opposites of each other.

Cronus the trouble making greaser and Kankri the goody two shoes. No one knew that they were going to come in together, the greasers arm around the talkative's man waist. Kankri's fear began to to grow excited as he took in the sight of the gym.

"Cronus, this is all so very thrilling!" He said. Cronus grinned at him.  
"Ya see, what you gotta do is make friends with the cameraman to get the most footage." He said to him.

"You know the cameraman?" The shorter boy asked.

"Yeah, his name is Sollux."

Porrim walked in with Aranea. Both of them looked extraordinary together. Even if Porrim had green hair, she rocked it. "Aranea, how do I look?" She asked.

"You look splendid! Like a beautiful green haired maiden." Aranea answered, swaying her blue dress from side to side. She waved quickly at Kurloz who walked in with Meulin.

'Boy, the gym never looked so good' Kurloz signed to Meulin.  
"I know! Oh did you bring the provisions?" She asked, hand on her throat as usual. Kurloz lifted a can of whipped cream and a can of Hershey melted chocolate. They both grinned as they ran together inside.

The band started to get up on stage and Karkat with John walked in the center.

"Okay! Everybody! Get in a circle! A big circle please!" John shouted into the mic. Everyone complied, getting into a large circle around the gym.

"Alrighty! Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Sburb high school senior dance! We are going to be on air shortly!" Everyone cheered loudly. Karkat stomped his foot loudly "Everyone shut up! He isn't done!" He shouted.

"Thank you, Karkat. But before that, let's have some warm up numbers! Dance as you please, the dance competition starts now! Judges will be going around!" He said and everyone went wild as the music started to play.

Karkat grabbed John quickly, getting the heck out of the crowd of dancing teens. Everyone got with their dates and started to get ready to dance.

Porrim and Aranea started to dance with each other, both of them in sync. Porrim took the lead and twirled her date around.

Cronus and Kankri started to dance with each other as well, Kankri a bit unwilling at first but then decided to dive into the fun. Cronus was taking the lead, no one had said anything yet. They danced together, Kankri being twirled around, his suit jacket flowing with him.

Cronus was brave enough to even pick him up and swung him slightly. Kankri laughed loudly and clung to him. The dance judge was impressed. The judge continued looking around at all the other dancing that was going on.

A lot of them were great, lots of swinging and lifting people off the ground. Other's weren't so impressive however. A couple fell to the floor attempting to do a dance move, both agitated as they fell.

Cronus and Kankri however were doing great. He lifted the smaller male a lot, seriously he weighed like ninety pounds. He let himself be picked up and placed on the ground. Cronus swiftly brought him back to his feet, a small crowd were looking at them amazed. They fit perfectly together.

At one point Cronus lifted him up and Kankri put his legs around his waist. They spun together and Kankri really wanted to kiss his partner. Cronus dipped him, leaving Kankri breathless. He didn't even know why he was doing this, maybe it was the exhilaration. Whatever, when he was with Cronus nothing really mattered.

"What are their names?" The judge asked Porrim and Aranea.

"Cronus and Kankri." Porrim answered. The judge nodded and wrote down their names. The song ended and everyone cheered.

The two boys both stumbled through the crowd, Kankri dizzy from all the spinning.

After a while the slow songs started to play.

There are benches for all those who didn't get dates for the dance. They all swayed with the music, bored and upset. Occasionally a boy will come by to get one of them as a last minute date. They never said no.

Cronus and Kankri sat together, watching all the couples dance. "I really hope I don't get camera fight." Kankri said.

"Oh don't worry about it too much. We're gonna be cool. Alright?" Cronus said which received him a smile. "Good… Now come on, let's go." He said and got up, pulling Kankri with him. They both went back onto the dance floor.

Damara and Dirk were dancing together. They didn't know one thing about each other but it was all for fun and games. That is until Damara saw Rufioh with Roxy, both very close together.

Dirk noticed her looking somewhere else and turned his head as well. Rufioh had his mouth against her jaw and if it wasn't for Damara holding him back he would have went over there and punched the grin off that douchebags face.

Meulin and Kurloz were also dancing together, both of them leading at the same time and laughing about it. Porrim and Aranea looked fabulous together but they weren't really dancing, they were just moving around with linked hands.

Cronus and Kankri danced together, slowly and nicely, moving around the gym. The greaser was mumbling the words to the song and it made his date smile.

"Did you ever think about taking up singing professionally?" Kankri asked with a teasing grin. It built up Cronus' confidence and he continued to sing, Kankri cringed slightly as his singing started to get off-key. They were both moving back and bumped into their friends.

"Oh! Oh hey! Ampora! I want you to meet Roxy Lalonde!" Rufioh said. The minute he saw her Cronus moved back, cursing internally.  
Roxy grinned at him. "How ya doin' Ampora, babe?" She said, swaying her hips slightly.

"Alright." He answered quickly. He needed to get out of this mess.

"Uh who is she?" Aranea asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm Roxy! I'm the best dancer at Beta high." She said smugly, tripping over her words similar to Mituna.

"With the worst reputation." Porrim added. That made them grin, everyone except Rufioh and Roxy.

"Let's go Kankri." Cronus said, pulling Kankri out of there.

"Who was that girl?" He asked him. "Uh she's just a girl… That I know, that's all." Kankri thought that wasn't enough.

A new song started to play and the gym made two lines, each couple going down the center of the line to dance. As they were all dancing, Kankri couldn't help but not drop the conversation. "How do you know her?" He asked.

Cronus looked nervous. "She's… Just an old friend of the family, that's all."

Well, okay then.

They all continued dancing. At one point Aranea asked Porrim, "aren't you glad to be back at Sburb high?"

Porrim smiled and nodded. "Yeah, even if I do have green hair it's all good!"

They continued dancing away. Kankri even saw Karkat with John. His brother was turning red as John took the lead and started to whisper something to him. He'll have to make sure to get to know John more after this.

When the song ended, John quickly went up the stage followed by a Karkat who was angry because his bucktoothed loser ran from him.

"Sburb high fighting song!" John shouted and the crowd erupted with cheers. Karkat rolled his eyes and grabbed the mic.

"When you are finished-" He was cut off by someone who "We're finished!"

"Ugh, you will be all happy to know that I am not judging the dance contest." He grumbled and screamed as everyone cheered happily. "I think! We all owe a round of applause to Horuss Zahhak and Callie Ohpeee and committee for their great decorations!"

"Let's hear it for the toilet paper!" Mituna yelled and everyone gave a round of applause.

Karkat sighed. "In a few moments, the entire nation will be watching Sburb high- God help us- And Andrew Hussie said that he wants all of you to be on your best behavior."

"No heinie biting!" Someone screamed and everyone laughed thinking it was oh so hilarious. Karkat kicked the stand.

"And now here he is! Our principal, Andrew Hussie!"

Everyone excitedly made a pathway for their principal and he went up there quickly. He gave thanks to Karkat and took the mic. "Glad to see all of you came down here to Sburb high!" He said and then gave the mic back to Karkat, not seeing why he should go on.

"Anyways, now for the rules!" Everyone boo'ed. He gave the mic to John.

"Game rule one, all couples can be with anyone but it has to be with a pair of two only." A lot of people cheered at that. He continued, "Game rule two, during the dance contest if you are tapped on the shoulder, you must leave the floor immediately or else." He said and Karkat grabbed the mic away from him again.

"And rule three, anyone doing tasteless or vulgar movements will be disqualified." Karkat shouted.

"That leaves us out!" Damara shouted.

John shook his head. "Keep it clean everyone, please!" A male came up to the stage and muttered "twenty seconds!" They moved to the side and Hussie came right back up to take the mic.

"Thank you fans and friends, and odds and ends. And now for you gals and guys a few words to the wise! All you are my best of pals and to look your best for the big contest, just be yourselves and have a ball. That's what it's all about after all. So forget about the camera and think about the beat, we'll give the folks at home a real big treat. Don't worry about where the camera is. Just keep on dancing that's your biz. Hey and if I tap your shoulder move to the side. Let the other's finish the ride. Now we got ten seconds!" Hussie said. That was a mouthful.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, ONE!"

Hussie cleared his voice.

"Hello and welcome to National Bandstand. Coming to you live from Sburb high! This is the event you've all been waiting for, the national Dance-Off! And away we go!" He said. The band started to play music and everyone got ready.

"Hey look there's the camera!" Almost the whole gym ran towards it. Kurloz picked up Meulin with one arm and she started waving erratically at the camera.

The cameras started to move and Cronus made sure to pull Kankri over and wave. Kankri laughed embarrassed trying to get away from the camera.

Meanwhile at a local diner, Meenah leaned back against the counter watching the TV. "Hey that's Meulin and Kurloz!" She laughed. "Oh! Oh! Look that's Cronus and Kankri too! Heh, finally made it on the TV, I see!"

They all continued to dance until the song ended. Then it was time for the real dance competition to start.

Everyone around them started to dance like crazy people.

Hussie began looking through the couples and came across Rufioh and Roxy who were… Dancing really strangely.

"Hey, ya see that dude with the chick in the red? Throw them out!" Rufioh said to him but Hussie ignored him going to the other couple that were coincidentally Cronus and Kankri. He thought they were great, so he moved on.

Porrim and Aranea were dancing together but it seemed to get out of hand because Hussie tapped Aranea on the shoulder. "Oh come on!" She screamed, upset. Porrim helped her out, holding her hand. "I thought you were dancing great, sweetie."

Damara and Dirk were very intimate in each other's dancing. Damara laughing hysterically as he pressed up against her but not everyone that what they were doing was great. Hussie tapped Dirk on the shoulder and he let out a frustrated groan.

He walked away, Damara walking behind him. He went over to Roxy who greeted him happily. He attempted to move on her but Rufioh pushed him back. They both started to wrestle each other but Roxy quickly pulled back Rufioh. Damara tried to calm Dirk down but he shoved her and left.

All sorts of couples continued to dance. Everyone was swinging each other around and dancing like wild animals. Couples were being taken out of the competition faster than ever.

Damara huffed and left without a word.

Rufioh eventually lost Roxy somewhere and danced alone getting himself disqualified for doing vulgar movements.

Soon enough only one couple was still dancing. Everyone made a circle around Cronus and Kankri as they continued to dance with each other. They moved in sync and everyone was clapping for them. Was it even possible to look that graceful with one another?

Roxy sure noticed and she wasn't happy about it. She started to talk to one guy and told him to do her a favor.

Kankri could feel his heart thumping in his ears but he was also confident about this. That was a first. He never saw himself dancing in front of crowd but Cronus made him feel great. They danced in swift motions and it felt very unreal. He never felt his blood pumping like this ever. It was all a new experience for him.

It was then it happened. He placed his hands on Cronus' back and they started to prance around together, the crowd cheering them even louder. And on turn a man he didn't know came up to him and ripped him from Cronus' side.

"Unhand me!" Kankri shouted but the man kept pushing him back.

Cronus turned and noticed that Kankri wasn't with him anymore.  
He saw him with some guy who was pulling him back and he went to go but a hand dragged him backwards. Roxy. Everyone cheered even louder.

Cronus didn't know what to do but Roxy began dancing, twirling her dress around. So Cronus decided to dance with her. It was uncomfortable but he continued on.

Kankri stared for a moment before pushing the man off of him and started to leave.

What hurt the most was that Cronus continued dancing. That he didn't stop, push himself away from Roxy and go after him when he was being shoved away. He let himself be dragged back in and instead of saying 'no way' he continued on without him.

He didn't even make sure that Kankri was okay. He shook his head and went to the exist leaving.

Karkat saw this and growled. "That's not fair!" No one heard him.

They were all focused as Cronus and Roxy danced together. They were great. Amazing. The only people that didn't cheer them on was Karkat, John, Porrim, Aranea, Mituna and Latula.

Hussie went over to Karkat and handed him the trophy. "Give it them." He said. Karkat wanted to kick, refuse and scream but he knew he couldn't. He looked over at John but he just shrugged, he couldn't believe what had happened. It was some messed up switch-a-roo. There had to be some penalty against that.

Karkat growled and pushed his way towards the crowd and pushed Cronus. "Fucking, here." He grumbled and Roxy snatched it out of his hands, waving it with pride.

They cheered for them. Karkat shoved them hard and left.

"Give it up for the champs! Now let's see them perform their spotlight dance!"

Meanwhile, Rufioh, Mituna and Kurloz all met up. "Come on, we're going to do it now!" Rufioh shouted and they all took off their suit jackets.

The lights were shut off and the spotlight was on Cronus and Roxy. Cronus felt very uncomfortable about all of this but he had to do it. It was live television! They danced together, closely.

Rufioh, Mituna and Kurloz all ran up to the camera, their suit jackets covering their face.

"Ready? One, two, three, go!" Mituna said and all three of them quickly pulled down their pants and underwear. Mooning the entire nation on television.

Everyone laughed… Well almost everyone.

—

"We have pictures of you so called mooners. And just because the pictures aren't of your faces doesn't mean we can't identify you. At this very moment those pictures are on the their way to Washington where the FBI has experts in this type of identification. If you turn yourselves in now, you may escape a federal charge." Karkat grumbled in the mic.

The three jokers all sat together, chuckling nervously.


	12. Chapter 12

A bit of a warning for this chapter- Inappropriate touching to an unwilling person (it's not a lot though, I promise!)

Anyways I hope you enjoy and this story is largely based on the movie Grease and none of the characters belong to me.

* * *

CronKri - Do Grease Chapter 12

Voice mail one: "Hey… It's Cronus. Look Kankri I'm sorry about what happened. I want to talk to you more, please call me back.

Voice mail two: "Hey Kankri, it's Cronus again. I know what I did was horrible, I know! I'm so sorry for doing that. Please call me back."

Voice mail three: "Cronus here, uh I'm not sure if your getting these but really Kankri. I have to talk to you! Your brother slammed the door in my face when I tried to visit you. Are you alright? I'm sorry. Please call me back."

Voice mail four: "Okay, look. Yes, Roxy and I were a thing for a while but we broke it off. That's history now! I didn't mean for all that to happen. I didn't even know she was going to be there! Besides she's with Dirk now- Well I thought so but- It doesn't matter! Please call me back. I'm really sorry."

Voice mail five: "Babe, come on. This is getting me worried. I need to make it up to you. I'm so sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I'll tell you I'm sorry over and over again until you pick up the phone. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-…"

Voice mail six: "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, what happened can't bring us down… Please call back. I need to talk to you."

Voice mail seven: "Um, I'm starting to think these aren't going to work so… Here me out. If you get this then I want you to know that I'm going to be coming over to your house tonight with my car. I'm going to take you to a drive in movie. I need to make it up to you. Please be outside around eight."

—

Damara's car screeched to a halt at the drive-in theater. Damara wasn't driving though. It was Latula driving. She drove like Damara did. Her girls all clutched the seats in terror.

Rufioh was also there with Aranea. He parked and both of them got out opening the trunk of the car where Kurloz and Mituna both lied.

They had snuck in. Aranea would have snuck in too but she refused to be in a cramped space with two boys.  
"Come on, Kurloz watch your hands!" Mituna shouted as he squeezed out. Kurloz followed behind him, stretching so his back cracks.

"Yeah, yeah now come on. Let's go find the chicks." Rufioh said shoving Kurloz ahead who glared at him.  
Latula had parked the car in a bad position but they still got out.

"Hold my money. Don't let me go near the refreshment stand." Porrim said handing her bag to Meulin.  
The boys found them soon and all went towards them. Meulin was most happy to see Kurloz and vice versa. He immediately put his arm around her.

Aranea smiled at Porrim and kissed her on the cheek. They looked fabulous together as always. Latula leaned against Mituna, they were both comfortable in each other's presence.

Meanwhile, Cronus and Kankri both sat in Dualscar's car.

Kankri had decided to go with Cronus. They were watching the previews on the movies screen. Kankri was avoiding looking at Cronus as they sat in silence. The tension was as thick as fog. Cronus had his arm around Kankri but he was not leaning against him. If anything, he wanted to get away from him.

Kankri shrugged his arm off after a few moments.

"Oh come on, Kankri… I told you on the phone a thousand times that I was sorry." Cronus said.

"I know that you did." His response was cold and he still refused to look at his so called boyfriend.

"Well, you have to believe me. You do believe me right?"

Kankri sighed. "I do, honestly I do. I just can't help but think that you and Roxy went together. You willingly stood by her side and let me get shoved away. That offended me greatly but not only that it also offended Karkat. He was very angry and I was too."

Cronus sputtered, trying to find his words. "We did not go together! We just went together is all."

"It's the same thing." Kankri said.

"No, no… It can't be."

The shorter man sighed again, tugging at the hem of his red sweater. He was annoyed. The greaser didn't know what to do. The more he talked the more it made things even worse. He looked down at one of his rings that he always wears and got an idea. He had to make it up to him.

Cronus grabbed his ring and tried pulling it out. He was struggling to. He kept trying and it wouldn't budge. Kankri glanced at him, almost amused. Cronus kept trying and slicked hand through his greased hair hoping it would loosen it.

He curled his fingers around the ring and gave a great tug. Which ended up it was a little too strong because the ring came out and his elbow hit Kankri's chest hard making him yelp in pain.

"Oh- Oh gosh Kankri I'm so sorry!"

He looked away, holding onto the right side of his chest. Cronus couldn't help the slight chuckle that came from him. After a few moments of silence he made his mood. "Kankri…? Would you wear my ring?" He asked, holding out his ring for him.

Kankri looked at him before giving him a slight smile. "Your ways of apologizing are charming." He said and took the ring. "I'm not quite sure what to say… Thank you." He leaned over and kissed Cronus on the cheek. "You are forgiven."

Cronus now was comfortable putting his arm around him. Kankri decided to put the ring on the same finger where he wore his purity ring. "Cronus, this does mean a lot to me. Even if that stuff happened at the dance… I know now that you respect me and my vow more importantly."

Cronus looked away and realized what he had done.

—

Meanwhile Damara was in the bathroom. She was looking at herself in the mirror trying to fix her hair. She was unhappy. Latula came behind her.

"Hey Damara… What is with you tonight?" Latula asked as Damara continued to fix her hair.

"I feel like a defective typewriter." She responded.

"Huh?" Latula said, not getting it.

The Japanese woman sighed. "I skipped a period."

The aqua woman stared at her, eyes wide. She hit her shoulder. "You think your… PG?" She asked. "I don't know. Big deal."

"Well… Was it Rufioh?" She asked. She was truly concerned for Damara.

She just shook her head. "Nah, you don't know the guy." Damara started to walk towards the exist but stopped. "Latula. You ain't going to tell nobody about this, right?" She asked, cautiously.

"Oh sure, Damara. Look, I'll take it to the grave." She took Damara out and started to shove people in there way. "Coming through, coming through! Come on, lady with a baby!" She said. Damara groaned and pushed her aside going on her own.

Mituna just so happened to be picking up drinks. He went over to her. "Hey Tulip, what's up?" He asked.  
Latula sighed and leaned over. "Damara's pregnant. Don't tell anyone." She whispered to him. Mituna nodded and started to walk. He passed a car full of guys smoking and drinking.

"Hey, Damara's got a bun in the oven." He said and continued walking. Why should he keep her secret? All Damara has ever done is walk all over him and make fun of him. He didn't have to keep no one's secrets.

The secrets passed like a wildfire, car after car after car. Until eventually it made it all across the drive-in.

"Hey, Damara's knocked up." A man told Rufioh as he was taking a smoke. Rufioh saw Damara walking by and quickly went over to her.

"Damara, I hear you're knocked up…"

She glared at Latula who was trying to catch up to them. "You do? Huh, well good news really travels fast." She growled. She needed to get away from these two.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" He asked. She glared even harder at him. "What's it to you?"

"I thought I might be able to do something about it." Rufioh chuckled and Damara had to fight the urge to hit him. How dare he. "You did enough." She snapped.

Rufioh slyly put his hand on her shoulder, blowing smoke into her face. "I don't run away from my mistakes."

"Hey, don't worry about it Rufioh. It was somebody else's mistake." She shoved him off. He walked away with a "thanks a lot, kid."

She responded with. "Anytime."

—

Cronus couldn't deny that he wanted Kankri.

He wanted Kankri in every way. He wanted him to be his and his only. It has been month after month and it was almost agonizing. They had kissed last week, it was sweet and short. Everything Cronus was not used to.

He cared about Kankri more than anything in the world but… He's been holding back a lot. Cronus had given Kankri the thought that he now has a vow as well but that wasn't true. He's been hiding so much. He's been keeping in his desires for much too long. Maybe this was a bad idea but right now he was just frustrated. He's been frustrated for much too long. This couldn't be fair.

Cronus knew. He knew that deep down what he was doing was wrong.

He wasn't thinking when his hand gently went down Kankri's waist.

"Cronus?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay…?" Kankri had noticed that his hand was gliding down his side.

"I'm fine, babe." Was all he was given. Cronus had leaned in and was now starting to kiss his cheek… He couldn't help but notice that these kisses were starting to go down his neck and were turning sensual.

Kankri put a hand on Cronus' shoulder and tried to push him back. "C-Cronus?" He asked again.

The hand that was traveling lower, down to the front of Kankri's pants- Oh dear god no. "Cronus!" Kankri screamed as the larger male pinned him down to the car seat.

Cronus shut him up, kissing him hard. Kankri pushed against his chest, his eyes were shut tightly as he thrashed under him. "Come on Kankri, it's going to be alright. I promise to take good care of you-"

He was met with Kankri kicking his stomach. "Cronus, get off me!" He screeched and pushed him off, quickly getting out of the car. "Kankri, what's the matter with you? I thought I meant something to you!"

Kankri slammed the car door shut which was dangerously near Cronus' crotch. "Meant something to you!? What you did was highly triggering and horrible! Do you have any idea how many lines you just crossed?! I have my vow, my celibacy! You think you're just going to change that? I'm not going to stay in here and this sin wagon!" He ripped off the ring on his finger. "You can take this piece of tin!" He slammed the ring down and started to run away.

"Kankri! Kankri you can't just walk out from a drive-in!" He shouted but of course he wasn't stopping.

He knew what he did had been cheap and clumsy. But no one got it. Really, no one got it.

Cronus got up and left his car. He walked around the drive-in. He was stranded at a drive-in and he had no idea what to do.  
He couldn't stop thinking about everything. Kankri couldn't see how miserable he was. Cronus just wished they could be back at the beach where nothing mattered but the both of them. From the start of their relationship he knew he had someone good but that was a problem. He was too good.

Cronus had gave up a lot of things when he was with Kankri. It almost didn't seem fair. He kept pretending to be perfect. He stopped smoking, drinking, kept cursing limited and even tried to stop all his desires.

He knew it wasn't him. That who he was around Kankri wasn't all entirely him. He was there with him but not all of him was there. He had to leave the sarcastic and trouble making image he loved so much go. He doesn't know what more he could do. Cronus felt horrible but right now his mind was clouded with all types of nonsense.

Love was something he always wanted. He had gotten it but he cut a part of who he was from it. Was that what love meant? To try and always seem like the perfect person for your significant other?

He just wanted high school to be over. No more cliques, no more trying to seem like "the shit" or trying to be better than everyone else. Even after that, Cronus didn't know if he could stop his needs.

He wants to limit his smoking and drinking, but he doesn't want to quit. Those were two things that he enjoyed doing. And he's always wanted to make love with that one special person. But that one special person wanted to wait until marriage. He knew he should respect that but it is not easy. It was getting harder and harder every time to hold back.

All Cronus wanted to do was make Kankri his, make their love inseparable. They are from two separate worlds.  
Cronus knew this. He was a greaser with a reputation and Kankri, he was a good boy who always followed the rules. He smoked, cursed and was laid back. Kankri has celibacy, never curses and was stuck up. They are the complete opposite.

Cronus just wanted there to be a place where they can stay together. Where their worlds are one. Kankri had no idea how badly he always hurts him. He's helpless without him. He's the first person to make him want to change. But he was changing drastically. He didn't even recognize who he was anymore.

Cronus found himself swinging on a swing in the park. He felt his eyes water but didn't want to cry. He just wanted Kankri to see where he was coming from.

It just didn't feel like they were equal.


	13. Chapter 13

Woah! This story is coming to and end quickly!

This has been a really great journey and I'll be sad when it ends!

Anyways! None of the characters belong to me and this story is all largely based on the movie Grease!

* * *

CronKri - Do Grease Chapter 13

A lot happened after that. Weeks passed with all sorts of events.

Cronus had tried to say sorry, Kankri wasn't having anything of it  
The greasers were always fixing up the car.

Damara had her own issues, she's been buying pregnancy tests and all of them kept being positive. Her pregnancy spread through the school like a wildfire. Everyone found out and there was no where to hide.

The thunder road drag race was going to happen soon and they were all preparing.

The weather started to turn hot. Kankri had changed his puffy red sweater to a lighter red sweater. He really likes his sweaters.

The rumors were hell for Damara. Everyone poked at her and called her a tramp. It was getting more difficult to hide her shame.

Senior year was almost coming to an end.

"Head it out! Come on guys!" Mituna shouted as they made room for the car to come out.

It looked brand new. The engine worked smoothly, the tires didn't threaten to pop any second, the rusty parts were all replaced, the paint job looked shiny and glistened in the hot rays of the sun. Red flames were painted on to make it look cool.

"Well this car looks ready. It's as hot as the parts on it." Aranea commented.

"Hey not all of the parts were stolen! A lot of them were donated!" Mituna shouted at her.

Rufioh just chuckled. "Well, whatever. This baby's gonna knock them on their ears at the Thunder Road drag race."

'You're right... You do realize that you can still change your mind, right? This can end badly' Kurloz signed to him.

"No way dude. The flag goes down in three hours and Grease Lightning is gonna strike." Rufioh grinned, taking a drag from his smoke. He jumped out of the car.

"Well, even if this is one of the most stupidest ideas you have had... I'm proud of ya. You go get them at Thunder Road." Aranea gave an encouraging smile and everyone whooped happily. They all got out to do a last minutes cleaning on the car.

"Hey, Rufioh! I wanna talk to you!" Cronus pulled him over, a good distance away from the others. "Hey, look... Those guys at Thunder Road, they don't fool around. You know that as well as I do."

His friend squinted his eyes at him. "You want me to chicken out?"

"No, I'm not saying chickening out, but I'm just... You know what I mean... I ain't good with words. You know this." Cronus said, a bit awkward. Their conversations have never been serious.

Rufioh sighed. "Hey... Cronus we've been friends for a long time right...? Well, uh do you remember the-the drive in the other night. We went and the uh movie, and it was like the duel and the guy's best friend went with him, a-and was like his lieutenant, like his second, you know?" He asked tripping over his words.

"Yeah... So?"

He looked down a bit nervously. "Well, I-I thought that you could maybe be my second at Thunder Road."

Cronus didn't understand. "What do you mean? You want me to drive with you or something?" He asked.

"No I..." He looked up to meet his eyes as if he were telling something important to him, silently. Cronus got it and grinned. "Oh! Oh man..."

They both laughed together and pulled each other in a hug. The others were now staring at them as they shared the hug. Cronus pulled off suddenly as he saw that his crew were staring at them.

"Gay." Mituna shouted.

Rufioh coughed and tried to look cool as he straightened out his jacket. "Anyways, listen I'll pick you up at three alright?"

"Yeah see you later!" Cronus said and left. Rufioh went over to the car where the trio was still staring.

"Hey open up the door! What are you guys doing just standing around for?"

Damara had scheduled a doctors appointment. She stood outside the school leaning against the wall. She wanted to disappear.

Kankri came out of the exit and noticed her immediately. "Oh, hello there Damara. Gave me a bit of a fright there. Are you going to go to Thunder Road? I know the whole drag race seems a bit ridiculous but I wanted to know if you were going to go as support for Rufioh and his crew." He asked.

Damara looked uncomfortable. She has never talked to Kankri with just the two of them. "Not a chance." She looked away.

"Oh... Well alright then. I respect your choices. I must go then... I have to talk to Cronus. We haven't spoken to each other in such a long time." Kankri said moving back a bit.

"Unless you got wheels and a motor, he won't know your alive." Damara said jokingly but it held some bitterness.

Kankri frowned a bit and sighed. "Listen... Damara. I know that we haven't been the best of acquaintances but I still respect you for who you are. I wanted to know if I can help you with anything. I hope that this isn't triggering you in any way. I just needed to know because-" He was cut off.

"Oh, I can take care of myself and anybody else who comes along." She snapped. "You think I don't know what people are saying about me? Please, I heard it all already."

"I apologize. I have upset you... I'll take my leave." Kankri went to leave but Damara stopped him last minute, grabbing his arm.

"... You're a good kid... And thank you for caring." She muttered, looking away. She let go of his arm. He smiled at her. "Call anytime, Damara." He said and left with nothing else.

Damara sighed leaning against the wall. She could see the parking lot from here. She was hiding there for one reason. Rufioh had his car parked right next to hers and he was cleaning up his car. She's been standing there for a while, wondering when he was going to leave. She couldn't face him. She just couldn't.

As she stood there a group of girls came out and glanced at her. All of them giggling as they ran and started to talk about her.

It made her mad. She wanted to stop hiding but... How could she? Ugh, she was going to be late for her appointment. She glared at those girls as they walked together. All giggly, thinking they are oh so great knowing a stupid thing. It was just pregnancy... Just pregnancy.

"There are worse things I could do." She growled out. She smiled, it was a sad and angry smile. It was directed towards herself.

She knew that there are much more worse things that she could have done then go with a boy or two. What was so wrong about that, anyways? So what, she got with a boy, who cares? She was young and had the right to live. High school made it almost impossible though.

Her sister Aradia had comforted her through these nights. Hell, she was the one who wanted her to go to the hospital. She loved her sister. She was surprised at first but Aradia still agreed to be with her. It's amazing how the people you have been with four years can turn on you in a matter of seconds.

It felt like the entire neighborhood knew about her. Every turn there were judging eyes staring at her. It was impossible to try and run from it. She knew what everyone thought. They all thought that Damara was trashy and no good. She's heard what they said. She even heard a girl say, "If I have a daughter, I'm going to show her a picture of Damara and tell her that mommy will love her as long as you aren't like her. Oh, why? It's because she got knocked up as a senior!" It made her head ache.

Damara pushed herself off the wall. She started to walk down the steps. She felt dizzy, like she was suffocating under water.

It was ridiculous. She shook her head trying to regain composure. Even if it was true. Even if she was a bad example or that she did get pregnant as a senior there are much more worse things that she could do.

She started to list them as she stumbled on the sidewalk.

She could flirt with all the guys in this entire school. She knew she could. She could even smile at them, batting her eyes. But she wouldn't do that would she? No way. She wouldn't do something like that. She was only with one guy... Right?

She could do so many bad things. She could press up against her partners when they dance. Making them think that they have a chance with her. Then refuse to see it through. That wasn't right. She's never do something like that. No way... That's a thing that she would never do.

She felt like she was going to vomit from this dizziness. It's like her world was falling apart.

Honestly, if Damara could she would stay home ever night. She wouldn't do anything with anyone. All she would do is wait around for Mr. Right. She will take cold showers everyday and announce her purity. And with doing all that she would throw her life away on a dream that wouldn't come true.

Why did it feel like her eyes were burning?

Damara looked at the kids running around at the field. How could they be so happy?

She knew that she could be a bad person. Hell, she could hurt someone like herself... Out of spite or jealousy. She knew this.

As Damara continued walking she was closer to the parking lot. If Rufioh lifted and turned his head he could see her. Quickly she hid behind a pillar. She knew very well that she had lied to him. There was no one else but him.

She only said that it was someone else's mistake because she didn't want anything to do with Rufioh. Maybe he would want to abort it or leave her when she had the baby. She didn't want that.

Damara wasn't sure what kind of person she was.

She doesn't steal... She doesn't lie unless she needs to...

But she can feel. She can feel and she can cry. She is one of the most sensitive person she knows. Aradia held Damara through those nights and she let her cry. But Damara knew that this was a fact that no one knows.

As she glanced over at Rufioh who finally hopped into his car, she knew.

To cry in front of him.

It's the worse thing that she could do.

As he drove away, she waited five more minutes before walking over the parking lot. She couldn't be late for her appointment.


	14. Chapter 14

Only one or two more chapters and this baby is done! It's been very fun writing this!

Anyways none of the characters belong to me and all of this is largely based on the movie Grease.

Also thank you to .com for helping out with the parody of Sandra Dee - Reprise. It was a lot of help! Now then! On to the story!

* * *

CronKri - Do Grease Chapter 14

Cars all screeched to halt in the same place where the racing with start.

The air was hot and many individuals were ready for the showdown. People all got out of their cars and gathered around, giving luck to the two competitors.  
Rufioh got out of his car and wasn't oblivious to the taunting looks the other side gave him. Roxy gave Dirk a signal and he went over to him.

Rufioh tried to look cool, throwing his cigarette on the floor as he approached him.

"So you guys think you got a winner there, huh?" The southern drawl came from Dirk as he pointed at their car, Rufioh nodded. Dirk chuckled. "Well, it takes more than a coat of paint to make it at Thunder Road."

"Oh yeah?" He looked up, he wanted to punch the smirk off his face.

"You guys ain't thinking about changing your minds, are you?"

"No way."

"Good! Cause, we're racing for the pinks." Dirk said, his voice confident and high and mighty.

"Pinks?" Cronus asked.

"Pinks you punk! Pink slips. Ownership papers." He shouted at them.

Cronus chuckled feeling his blood boil. He went over, his hands were in balls of fists. Thankfully Rufioh was there to hold him back before he punched the snot out of anyone. "Come on! Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it!" Rufioh reassured him.

Dirk went over to his own crew all of them laughing at the opposing team. Roxy pulled something from her chest quickly, it was a locket of some sort. She gave it to him and they shared a high five, grinning at each other.

"What did she give him?" Meulin asked, staring at the team. Porrim, Meulin and Latula had all attended to watch the race. Oh, by the way Porrim also dyed her hair back to black so her green hair no longer stayed with her.

"A lock of hair. From her chest." Latula said, sneering at them.

Meulin sighed and started to walk around. "Poor Rufioh..." She muttered but something gleamed in the corner of her eyes. She glanced over and gasped. "See a penny, pick it up! All day long you'll have good luck!" She crouched down and grabbed the penny, smiling. It was snatched out her hands by Latula.

"Give me that!" She said, walking over to Rufioh.

"If it were any better condition, it would fly." She heard Aranea say to Rufioh who was leaning against the car door. Going over to him she stuck out the penny. "Here Rufioh, I bought you a little something for good luck!"

"Gee thanks." He said grinning. She went to drop it on his hand but it clinked on the floor. "Oh I'm sorry!" Latula said. Rufioh shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine!"

He went to bend over to pick it up but that's when Mituna slammed open the car door suddenly. It connected hard against Rufioh's head and he fell back. Latula gasped and heard the other team laughing at them.

Everyone went over to Rufioh who lied unconcious a bump forming on his head.

'Ampora, he's out cold' Kurloz signed to Cronus.

"What are we going to do?" Mituna shouted.

Cronus heard Rufioh groan and he went forward slightly. "Nitram, hey. Talk to me buddy. You alright?

Rufioh opened his eyes, they felt heavy. He let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm fine." He went to sit up but his head pounded painfully. "Oh god." He shut his eyes tightly as the pounding increased.

"Oh, he can't drive!" Aranea said.

"Hey, no, really I'm alright! I'm... I'm just seeing two of you, man." He laughed slightly, leaning back.

"Hey... You want me to drive for you?" Cronus asked him. Rufioh stopped laughing and sighed. "Yeah..." He said. Cronus moved back while everyone else helped Rufioh up. They moved him to the side.

Cronus sighed. Was he actually going to do this? He gulped going over to the car.

Meanwhile, Kankri started to go over to the high point of Thunder Road, stumbling slightly since it was steep. He sat down and looked over at the cars. He took off his shoes and tried to get comfortable. He squinted his eyes... 'Was that Cronus?' He thought to himself.

The two got in their cars. Engine's firing up.

Dirk looked over at Cronus. "Hey! Rules are, there ain't no rules. It's to the second bridge and back. The one who makes it first, wins."

Aranea shoved Cronus' shoulder slightly, in a affectionate way. "Haul ass, kid." She said.

They started to drive their cars in the starting line. Motor's running and hearts pumping. Roxy stood at front taking off the scarf that was around her neck. She lifted her arms and moved back as the cars got closer.

"You ain't gonna see me for dust, Ampora." Dirk said to him, glaring through his shades.

'Oh my god, that is Cronus!' Kankri shouted in his head. He sat up straighter and looked at the two cars. What was he thinking?!

Roxy lifted her scarf, waving it before throwing it down.

The race begins.

The two cars wasted no time driving forward. Kankri bit his lip in anticipation. Cronus had to win, he just had to.

The two teams got out of the way and all started cheering for their guys.

Cronus was taking the lead, eyes focused on the road and almost slammed forward when Dirk crashed slightly against the back of his car. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Go Cronus! Go! Go! Go!" Porrim shouted loudly, bouncing with excitement.

Dirk's car was now beside's him, his laughter was venom in his ears. Roxy waited at the start, grinning. "Come on, Dirk." She said to herself.

The world around them seemed blurry as they drove in such speed. Cronus glanced over at Dirk, cursing under his breath.

There was a large spinning blade on the side of his car. Dirk grinned making sure that his car got close. The screeching metal being shredded through was so loud. It was like nails on a chalkboard.

Part of the car was being torn through. Cronus clenched his jaw, trying not to focus on it. Dirk laughed moving his car away. The rip through the car looked horrid but that wasn't going to stop him from driving.

No way.

The cheers grew louder. All of them yelling and screaming for their own guy to win this thing.

Their cars made it through the second bridge and tires screeched, making marks on the pavement as they tried to swirl their cars around.

They both drove through the small tunnel. Cronus could feel his heart pounding against his ears. If it was even possible, he gripped the steering wheel even tighter and slammed his foot down at the brakes.

He had to win this. For his crew.

He made a swift pass in front of Dirk but he was also quick. He swerved his car besides him, trying to get it close again. Cronus' eyes were determined, trying to get away from him.

Dirk's intentions were to get the blade close enough to pop the tire.

Cronus had to get away. He drove his car up to the mid point of the road, everything was tilted now. Dirk had followed him there. Fuck! How determined was he?!

He was scraping the blade alongside his car but it was too much. The blade got stuck and it fell off along with a metal part of Dirk's car. He cursed under his breath. The two of them continued up to the high point of the road.

Cronus noticed the large water stream and he got down from the high point. Dirk followed him. The water was going to slow down the car and he knew but...

In a quick motion he saw a large plank, being lifted by rocks. He steered his car on it. The car lifted in the air for a matter of three seconds before it slammed down. The car shuddered and parts threatened to fall apart but he still made it. Dirk's car splashed hard into the water and it was hard to get out.

Cronus knew he made the right move and drove to the finish line. How he could here the loud cheers with his heart still beating rapidly against his ears? He had no idea. But the taste of success was on his tongue and it couldn't feel better.

Roxy shouted upset and started to run to Dirk's muddy and wet car. Dirk's fists met the steering well, he groaned in anger. Looking over at Cronus he saw him grinning at him. He slumped back in defeat.

Cronus' crew all went over to him. They all talked over each other, excited and happy. They pulled Cronus out of his car, all of them were absolutely ecstatic.

Porrim glanced over and saw a lone male sitting at the high point of the road.

Kankri felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest. He was smiling. Cronus had won! He only wished that he could be down there...

Porrim smiled happily and started to run over to him.

The rest of them started to sing "For he's a jolly good fellow!" Loudly, clinging onto Cronus.

Kankri felt his smile grow strained. That is Cronus... Cronus wasn't perfect. He did things like these. He smokes, he drinks and he's always having an adventure.

Was it bad that... It was only until now he realized how different they were? It upset him... He was selfish. All this time he made Cronus feel like the only was to be with him was to change. Kankri was disappointed in himself. He made him give up who he was.

What kind of person was he?

He was... He was plain. Boring... A mouthy goody two shoes that didn't know how to have real fun. Out of all his friends he was stuck doing only good and following all the rules. Was that how he wanted to remember himself?

To look back and realize how there was many chances where he could have lived life to the fullest but he didn't take it because he was... Afraid?

Something struck a cord in him. It was realization. Oh god...

'Oh dear me... Is this what everyone sees?' He thought to himself. He wrapped his arms around his knees that were pressed up against his chest.

Was all that everyone saw was... A boy hung up on celibacy? There has to be more... Was there more? He couldn't just be that...

Annoying and pure... But so hurt and unsure... Kankri shook his head. He knew what Damara's crew thought about him. Hell, he knew what a lot of people thought about him. Kankri never let it bother him but... What if what they were saying was true?

He shut his eyes tightly. Why didn't he see it before? He pushed himself off the ground watching as they all cheered for Cronus.

A unlucky man's Kankri V...

He saw Porrim running over to him, a giant smile on her face. "Kankri! Kankri! Cronus won!" She shouted and stopped in front of him. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah." Kankri said, he was smiling but it was small and his expression still looked sullen. Porrim stared at him for a while. Her expression turning concerned.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy?" She asked.

Kankri couldn't lie to her. He shook his head. "I am but... Not really, Porrim... Although, I think I can find a way I could be. Is it alright to ask for your assistance?"

Porrim smiled. "Why, of course, dear!"

"May I come over to your home?"

"Absolutely! Come on!" Porrim was already going down the high point and to her car. Kankri sat down to put his shoes back on. He looked over at Cronus and his crew, all happy.

He felt a pool of confidence start to build up in his stomach.

'Kankri, you must try again.' He thought to himself. Maybe it took until the end of the year to realize it but everything felt clear now.

'Don't you understand, you must fit in.' He was sick and tired of hearing it. He was sick of being this stuck up nobody. He wanted to feel like he belonged. It took him until now to realize who he was... Is something he was not fully happy with.

He stood up and for once... He felt like he was going to be okay. 'Hold your head high... Take a deep breath and sigh.' Kankri took a deep breath and exhaled. Things were going to be different now.

"Come on, Kankri!" Shouted Porrim.

He smiled and started to run down the high point. Cronus couldn't help but notice that he was there, he really wanted him back...

When he ran down he felt like he left something behind.

He left someone behind. That someone had a halo and angel wings. He was stuck up and talked too much.

Kankri held Porrim's hand and she lead him to her car. Kankri smile got bigger and bigger.

'Goodbye to Kankri V'


	15. Chapter 15

And I am back! I am not dead! You thought I was dead? Well think again! A lot has happened and it's one of the reasons why I couldn't write.

But I'm recovering and I decided you know what let's do this! But then it was almost impossible because ugggh turning the songs to just normal situations is so hard.

But yes! The epic finale! Maybe I'll do an epilogue maybe not! I'll let you guys decide! Now then, this entire story is all dedicated to the movie Grease! It's been a fun journey!

* * *

CronKri - Do Grease Chapter 15

"Do it, Egbert." Karkat said, getting ready for the announcements.

The last day.

Holy hell, it felt like it was only yesterday when it was his first day greeting these assholes back to school. Well, he'll be doing it again next year but as for the seniors, they will be going. It was bittersweet in a way.

He doesn't know how the hell Andrew Hussie is able to afford an amusement park every end of the year. The games were all set out in the yard. Seriously, that's a lot to budget for. Karkat's only seen it once and this year he get's to go again. It's tradition to have an amusement park every year for the seniors. Karkat thinks it's a waste of money.

John sat besides him and did the chime to indicate announcements were about to go on. A lot sure did happen this year. If Karkat didn't had to start speaking he would have pushed John away for holding his hand. Maybe even then, he wouldn't have.

"Attention seniors. Before the merriment of commencement commences, I guess I hope that your years with us here at Sburb high haven't been all hellish and is preparing you for the challenges you face. Who knows, among you there may be a future Eleanor Roosevelt."

Meulin sat in her class as Kurloz signed to her what Karkat was saying. She smiled. Eleanor Roosevelt huh?

"Or a Rosemary Clooney."

Damara slumped against her desk perked up slightly. A small smile on her lips.

"And even among you dudes, there may be Joe DiMaggio, a president Eisenhower or even a vice president Nixon."

Rufioh, Mituna and Aranea all smiled at one another, liking the thought.

"But always you will have the… Alright and even exciting memories of Sburb high. Sburb forever."

Porrim and Latula smiled at each other. Content and happy.

"Goodbye to you all." Karkat finished and looked over at John who did the finishing chime. He looked like he was going to cry.

Karkat scoffed despite feeling his own eyes start to water. "Oh fuckass, stop blubbering!" He said handing him a tissue. He grabbed another one for himself.

—

The bell loudly rang and all the students ran out, yelling and screaming "thank god it's over!"

Many of the seniors stayed for the carnival graduation. All of them ran towards it like happy children. All sorts of rides and games, it was all very colorful and fun.

John and Karkat were working the cotton candy stand… Well John was working on it. Karkat just watched him work. John was a disaster at it.

Scooping too much of the cotton candy, sticking his arms in it. He looked up to see Latula. "How many?"

"One." She said.

Meanwhile, Mituna and Kurloz walked together looking at their report cards. "I don't believe it! I do not believe it! How did we flunk Phys Ed? Did we even take Phys Ed?" Stopping they looked at a stand.

"Step right up here! It's for a wonderful cost! The teacher's retirement fund! Give 'em a pie in the puss!" The teacher said, running the stand while gathering up some pies.

"Hey coach!" Mituna shouted over "How could you flunk us?"

The coach chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll get your diplomas. All you have to do is come back to summer school.

"Summer school?!" Aranea handed Mituna a pie and he threw it with force. He missed though. Completely off.

"Now see, if you'd have come to class you wouldn't have missed me!" The coach said.

Kurloz gave a slight growl and Aranea handed him a pie. He chucked it but it also missed him by a landslide.

"Why, you couldn't even pitch one inning!"

"Ugh, you guys are so weak!" Aranea shouted and grabbed a pie. She moved back and threw the pie with force. She hit him directly in the face. The coach looked at her impressed.

Damara and Porrim sat together on the Ferris wheel. Damara was much more happy. The both of them chatted and laughed when all of sudden someone shouted-

"Damara! Hey Damara! Get off of that thing you got a condition!" Rufioh screamed.

The Japanese woman rolled her eyes. "Forget it! It was a false alarm!"

"What?" Rufioh asked, not getting it.

"I'm not pregnant!" She shouted. It was true. On the day of the race she went over to the hospital and after a blood test and an ultrasound it was confirmed that it was a false pregnancy.

Rufioh felt a hit of relief smack him across the face and he whooped going over to the Ferris wheel. Damara and Porrim laughed together as the ride lowered the down.

"Yeah well… I'll make an honest woman out of ya." Rufioh said as they got off.

"Listen fella, if this is a line, I ain't biting." Damara said.

He grinned at her. "That's a bona fide offer."

"Well… It ain't moonlight roses but…" They laughed and held hands, intertwining.

Cronus was making his way through the crowd. He wore a jock's sweater and to be honest… He felt good. It didn't feel like himself but he felt good.

"Hey there's Ampora!" Mituna shouted. He saw Mituna, Kurloz and Aranea running towards him. "You gotta be kidding me!" Aranea said.

Kurloz punched his shoulder and signed at him, 'What is this? Halloween?'

"Where did you swipe this letter man sweater, huh?" Aranea asked him, her arms crossed.

Cronus chuckled. "While you tools were out stealing hubcaps… I lettered in track. How do you like that?" He said grinning.

"I can't believe it! Cronus Ampora turned jock?"

"That's right I did."

Aranea frowned. "What are you doing? Deserting us?" She asked.

"Well uh you guys can't follow the leader all your lives, can you?" Cronus said, fixing his jacket a bit. They were looking at him like he had just betrayed them.

"Oh, come on guys! You know you mean a lot to me. It's just that Kankri does to, you know what I mean? I'm going to do anything I can to get him back, that's all." He said. The trio were still looking at him angrily.

Kurloz was the first to turn away from him but when he did he was met with a sight so unbelievable. He smacked Mituna's shoulder so he would look at his direction. His eyes widened and he nudged Aranea. She also looked and she felt herself gape in utter awe. That wasn't a sight you saw everyday.

Girls giggled and boys whistled as Kankri Vantas made his way through.  
He was doing his best to keep his breathing composed and trying not the lingering stares to bother him.

Kankri was something new. He was dressed in a shirt that can barely cover half his torso, it exposed his collarbone a hell of a lot. It was candy red with a black cancer symbol on it. It was very form fitting on him. He also wore a short leather jacket. Then there was his shorts… Dear god. They were very short, tight, leather shorts. They had two red straps that were suppose to form a belt but instead were crossed in a sort of x shape. They showed off his legs wonderfully. He even had boots on that completed his look perfectly.

From the top of his unruly hair to the heels of the boots, he looked changed. Kankri held the cigarette in his lips taking a long drag and exhaling the smoke.

Cronus couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. He felt himself mumbling incoherent babble. "Kankri!" He finally choked out, eyes wide and sputtering. He swore he felt a hot blush creep up on his face.

Kankri tilted his head up, admittedly he was nervous but still it felt so… Unnatural and new. It was refreshing in a sort of way. He licked his lips and decided to speak. "Tell me about it, stud." Where did that come from? He didn't know but it felt great. He put his cigarette back in his lips.

Cronus couldn't stop the grin that took over his face and he looked over at the trio still staring at Kankri in disbelief. That couldn't be Vantas! But… It was! Cronus looked back at Kankri when he noticed Porrim, Latula and Meulin smiling and practically shaking with their excitement.

He knew that they had something to do with it. He had to thank them later.

Cronus went to go over to him but still in shock fell forward slightly. He was in absolute awe.

Kankri looked back on his friends not knowing what to do now. He didn't exactly rehearse this. Porrim made a gesture with her hand to throw it on the ground. Kankri nodded, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and tossing it on the floor, crushing it with the heel of his boot.

Cronus coughed, straightening himself up. "I gotta say… This is a good look for you, Kanny." He said, slipping off his letterman's jacket.

Kankri smiled and also took off his leather jacket, tossing it to the side. "You better shape up." He put his hand on Cronus' chest, shoving him back slightly. "Cause my heart is set on you." Meulin squealed, Porrim and Latula, extremely proud of him

He turned and started walking knowing that Cronus will chase right after him. Kankri felt absolutely giddy, the attention is something he never thought he'd enjoyed. "You better understand." He said swaying his hips ever so slightly and sometimes looking back to grin at his chaser.

Kankri stepped in one of the amusements parks tunnel ways. It was empty too, perfect. Cronus never stopped chasing after him. "Kankri, I have no idea what you're doing but I'm liking it."

Kankri turned, leaning against one of the railings in the tunnel way. "Cronus, if you are truly filled with affection towards me… Then you better start showing it. I need some sort of direction because I really want to feel your way." He was a bit startled when Cronus grabbed his hand and continued walking.

"I better shape up, alright. I know I can keep you satisfied. I'm gonna prove to you that I'm faithful to you and only you." Cronus chuckled, putting an arm around him. That's all Kankri wanted to hear, he smiled.

"You are forgiven for that night, Cronus. Promise me you will at least ask for my consent next time and maybe I'll do it." He said, leaning in closer to his partners side.

"Heh, I like the sound of that."

"Don't get too eager now." Kankri laughed slightly as they walked out of the tunnel way. He yelped as Cronus lifted him up, out of fear he hooked his legs around his waist to keep himself up.

"You mean a lot to me, Kanny." He felt his heart melt.

"You're the one that I want, Cronus. It has always been you. I'm more than willing to be apart of your world so we can be equal." He pressed his forehead against Cronus' not bothered that there were people around. It was their own moment and no one else's.

"Kankri! Kankri! Guess what!" Porrim went over to him and Kankri quickly got off of Cronus. "What is it, Porrim?"

"Damara's not pregnant and she's back together with Rufioh! It looks like everything worked out!" She said. She was happy, no more fighting or complications. She then giggled. "So I see you two also worked out well. You like the work we did, Ampora?"

"You did pretty damn great. Remind me to thank you later." Cronus said, putting his arm around Kankri's waist.

"I will. Now come on! We don't have all day! Enjoy yourselves! We're at an amusement park!"

And enjoy themselves they did. It was hectic and crowded but most importantly memorable. Kankri never left Cronus' side, Cronus and Damara almost punched Rufioh for putting his arm around Kankri.

Cheers always erupted from somewhere and balloons flew around the park. Everyone thanked the heavens school was over and all of them just had a great time.

It's been a crazy year full of pranks, sleepovers, dances, eating at the diner, trying to study for finals and passing by a point. Some failed, some didn't, some had to go to summer school and others found love.

Meulin and Kurloz always rode the rides together, same with Latula and Mituna. Kankri saw Karkat with John on several rides. Karkat was even smiling! Kankri really needed to get know John.

Porrim and Aranea were the first two to get their yearbooks and grabbed ten more for the rest of the gang. All of them decided it was time to take a break from the rides, eating and talking nonstop.

Aranea asked a question out of the blue as they were signing yearbooks. "Do you think we'll ever see each other after this?"

"No doubt about it. We all live in the same neighborhood don't we? Besides, after all this? I don't think we can be apart." Cronus reassured her.

"Oh man, it's getting late already." Damara said, looking up at the sky.  
The skies cast a orange haze. It was lighting up the sky as if it was lit by a fire but even then the haze was crisp and so very clear.

The sun is a large orange fireball in the distance, sinking slowly. Skies were partially cloaked by the mix of clouds, all which were splashed in all sorts of array of colors. From hot pink to red and even cracks of purples and blue indicating that the day will soon fall into a night with only small twinkling lights and the moon to comfort the darkness.

Cronus and Kankri held each other closer, the sight all too familiar. Even if there was no ocean or no sand below them.

The sun still had its time to shine for the time it was given. It sunk deeper into the oceans wave as time moved slowly.

"You know what, Kankri? I do wanna meet your parents. Even your little brother, Karkat." Cronus finally said.

The smile he received was bright and beautiful. "Thank you, Cronus. I think we will be taking our leave now." He said, finishing up the last of signing Porrim's yearbook. "We'll see you around! We need to make some plans this summer. Maybe even go down to the beach."

They all made their last of jokes and goodbyes as they parted. Even as they parted it wasn't no ending.

Cronus escorted his boyfriend to his car. The engine lit up and Kankri leaned over kissing Cronus quickly. "I love you."

He got a grin. "I love you too, Kan."

In the presence of the fading sunset and all it's glory were two now matured teenagers driving off. Waving back at their friends as they drove off. Kankri leaned into the arm around his shoulders. They shared another kiss, locked in harmony and moved slowly in the summer breeze.  
In this end they knew they weren't going to be separated. No way, not again.

This time they drove off together because well.

They go together.


End file.
